Assassine
by Kujaff
Summary: *update: chapitre 10*Harry est de nouveau être confronté à Voldemort qui lui révèle la nature de leur lien et explique pourquoi il a peu de Dumbledore.Bref, l'intrigue est complexe, l'histoire dark et le tout est yaoisé: lisez à vos risques et pér
1. chapitre 1

**chapitre 1.**

Un nouveau jour se lève sur "le terrier".

Une nouvelle année scolaire va commencer.

Harry avait maintenant atteint ses 17ans et allait entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard. 

Il soupira _"dernière année..." le temps était passé si vite._

- Ron...Ron! réveille-toi, il est l'heure!

- mmm..grmblll...grrrrrmmmmbleeeeeuh....

Un léger sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Va falloir se dépêcher si on veux pas être en retard, tu sais et tu peux pas passer ton temps à dormir hein...

Voyant le peu de réaction de son ami, il tira la couverture que le roux gardait bien contre lui.

- maiiiiiiiieuh!!!

Il attrapa sa précieuse couverture et s'en couvrit. Harry fronça les sourcils, comment faire pour réveiller ce loir? Une idée vint à son esprit , il alla prendre sa baguette et la pointa sur sa gorge. D'un murmure, il prononça la formule et revint se poster près du lit.

- Ron Weasley! Que faites-vous encore endormi?! Pour votre peine, je retire 50 points à Gryffondor! Rugit-il, sa voix étant la réplique exacte de celle de Rogue.

- Pro..pro..professeur Rogue! euh...mais!...( il vit Harry) ben c'est malin. Et tu te crois drôle?

- Oui, extrêmement. 

Un large sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres.

- Ch'suis réveillé maintenant, tsssss. Bon, ça va, j'arrive.

***

- Oui maman , j'ai compris! Grogna Ron.

- Et fait bien attention à toi! 

- Mais oui , t'inquiète pas , je vais pas me faire attaquer par un serpent géant commandé par un sorcier droit débarqué d'un journal intime d'il y a 50 ans!

Elle le regarda avec un air d'incrédulité  toute maternelle.

Le roux secoua la tête, attrapa Harry par le bras et l'emmena en direction du train.

- Ah non mais, les mères, je te jure!

- Oui, les mères. Chuchota Harry, soudain lointain.

- Oh! Excuse-moi mais c'est que...

- Non, non, je comprends parfaitement. Tiens ! Voilà Hermione!

Hermione venait d'arriver sur la voie 9 3/4, elle avait déjà revêtu sa robe noire et tenait son affreux chat orange fluo dans ses bras.

- T'as encore cette bestiole! La taquina Ron.

- Tu ne vas pas encore râler après ce chat !

- Si! Je vais faire que ça!

- Ron, ce que tu peux être puéril parfois...

- Oui, mais c'est ça que tu aimes en moi. 

- Tu as raison. Sourit-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Hum...Il va falloir qu'on monte dans ce train vous croyez pas? Lança Harry, quelque peu embarrassé de voir les deux tourtereaux commencer leurs discours amoureux quelque peu pompant. Parfois, il avait l'impression de les voir déjà mariés, ces deux là.

***

Pendant le voyage...

Harry dont le regard caressait les paysages qui s'offraient à la fenêtre du train , affichait un sourire triste. Hermione en parut intriguée.

- ça ne va pas , Harry?

- hn.

- Haaaarryyyyyyy!!!!

- Quoi? Dit-il, s'arrachant à sa mélancolique contemplation.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Tout va bien. 

Sa voix était monocorde quoi qu'on aurait pu dire blessante peut-être. Elle l'examina attentivement , il paraissait en pleine santé pourtant son regard et le son de sa voix...

- Tu en es certain?

- Puisque je te le dis. Fut la réponse sèche et tranchante qu'il lui fournit.

Hermione allait répliquer quelque chose quand la porte de leur cabine s'ouvrit : Malefoy arborant son petit sourire supérieur était venu les "saluer", une sangsue énamourée du non de Pansy Parkinson pendue à son bras le regardait d'un air de profonde admiration.

Crabe et Goyle était juste derrière eux, comme toujours scotchés à leur "chef"

- Oh! J'aurais cru depuis le temps que les sang-de-bourbe ne seraient plus admit à Poudlard, les idiots non plus. Siffla-t-il, le regard braqué sur Ron.

- La ferme, Malefoy! Répliqua Ron, agacé que cet imbécile ait pu traiter Hermione de sang-de-bourbe.

- Oh...Mais voyons, il ne faut pas te mettre dans ces états, après tout , ce n'est que la stricte vérité.

- Tu vas voir, toi.

Il sortit sa baguette restée jusque là dans une poche spéciale que Mrs Weasley avait cousue dans sa robe.

- ça suffit, Ron, il ne mérite pas que l'on s'intéresse à sa petite personne. Dit Harry, impassible. Son regard était toujours braqué sur le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux morts.

- Tiens, tiens...Serait-ce Potter le magnifique, il n'ose pas me regarder en face, est-ce que son altesse sérénissime aurait peur?

- Oui, si tu veux.

Il avait répondu complètement à coté de la plaque et le blond en sembla déstabilisé. Lâchant sa poupée, il traversa la cabine , rabattant au passage Ron sur son siège , avant d'aller se poster face à Harry dont il ne pu obtenir un regard. 

Sentant la colère courir en lui, il tourna le visage de Harry vers le sien d'un violent mouvement de la main.

- Je répète ma question...Aurais-tu peur, Potter? Cracha-t-il, une lueur mauvaise brillant dans ses yeux.

- Tu n'a rien d'autre à faire?

- Quoi?

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, laisse-moi tranquille.

L'espace d'un instant, il ne pu dire un mot, trop absorbé par le regard de Harry. Qui plus est, ses paroles tellement... tellement... dénuées de vie ne lui permettait de réponse. Il ne devait pas perdre la face devant ce gringalet. Surtout pas.

- Pauvre petit Harry Potter, il est tout triste, regardez-moi ça comme c'est pitoyable!

- Dégage! Aboya Ron.

- Je ne te permets pas de me donner des ordres! Cela dit j'ai mieux à faire ailleurs, vous ne présentez vraiment aucun intérêt, vous et vos petites vies minables!

Sur ce , il sortit de la pièce , suivit par Pansy , Crabe et Goyle.

- Quel imbécile! Grommela Ron, visiblement hors de lui.

- Mais le pire c'est qu'il croit ce qu'il raconte, il est vraiment ridicule...

- Je suis bien d'accord! Au fait, c'était génial la manière dont tu l'a envoyé balader, Harry!

- ...

- J'ai dit "Au fait, c'était génial la manière dont tu l'a envoyé balader, Harry" Répéta-t-il plus fort. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui?

- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendu, je suis un peu ailleurs.

- On peut savoir pourquoi?  Lui demanda Hermione.

- Pour rien...absolument rien.

- moui... Dirent-ils de concert même s'ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Il valait mieux ne pas insister.

Harry de son coté était toujours plongé dans ses pensées et était plus mélancolique que jamais. Peut-être était-ce justifié. Il avait atteint ses 17 ans, évitant soigneusement chaque année de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il était raillé par un certain nombre d'élève, adoré par d'autres, mais au milieu du monde qui gravitait autour de lui , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seul. Hermione et Ron étaient ensemble, tous avaient quelqu'un, même Malefoy! Mais lui n'avait personne. Bien sur il y avait ses amis, qui préféraient le plus souvent être seuls , il y avait Sirius qui était sur le point d'être définitivement réhabilité , mais en attendant , il n'avais pas le temps de s'occuper de lui. Qui restait-il?

Le mal qui le ronge se nomme solitude et peut-être même ennui, les grandes vacances avaient été une fatigue bien qu'il en ait passé un quart chez Ron et s'y soit assez bien amusé. De plus, cette année prévoyait d'être la dernière, ensuite, que faire? Il n'y avais jamais véritablement songé, trop content de s'échapper de sa famille de moldus, il n'avait cure du futur mais pourtant il allait falloir sérieusement penser à son avenir. Tout cela suffisait à le rendre lugubre.

La gare était en vue. 

- A votre avis , le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal...Ce sera tout de même pas Rogue , hein?

- J'espère! Répliqua Hermione. 

- Il manquerais plus que ça! Renchérit Harry qui se forçait à offrir une mine plus réjouie que lors du trajet.

***

- Serpentard! S'écria le choixpeau magique.

La table placée sous le signe du serpent applaudit chaleureusement la dernière des élèves de première année a avoir été appelée.

- Eh bien...Que d'enthousiasme! Dit Dumbledore. Il fit quelques signes pour faire taire les élèves qui papotaient tranquillement entre eux. Le silence vint enfin envahir la salle. Tous regardaient la tables où tous les professeurs étaient installés, seule une chaise restait vide : celle à coté de Rogue.

- Chers élèves, tout d'abord je souhaite la bienvenue aux premières années, ensuite... Ensuite, si je ne me trompe pas il me semble que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne va pas tarder à arriver, je vous demanderais de lui faire un chaleureux accueil.

Effectivement, à peine eut il prononcé son petit discours que les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent sur un homme aux cheveux noirs, assez grand.

Des yeux emplis de stupéfaction se posèrent sur lui alors que des murmures de protestations envahissaient la salle. La mâchoire de Rogue, qui convoitait depuis longtemps ce poste , se fracassa par terre , ainsi que celle d'Harry à qui l'homme aux cheveux de jais fit un signe. Il s'agissait de Sirius Black.

Il alla prendre place à coté de ce cher vieux Rogue à qui il dédia un sourire signifiant " oh! Vous vouliez ce poste? Ah...il me semble que c'est déjà prit, je suis vraiment désolé"

- Vous!

- Moi...Reprit-il, toujours aussi souriant.

Il semblait se moquer des bruits de protestation qui s'élevaient dans la salle.

- Je vous demanderais un peu de calme! Tonna Dumbledore. Je sais que cela peut en surprendre plus d'un mais Sirius Black a été réhabilité et donc _innocenté_ hier aussi, qui mieux que celui qui a résisté aux détraqueurs d'Azkaban peut vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal?

De nouveaux murmures de désapprobations se firent entendre

***

Dans une obscure pièce d'un  lointain ailleurs, un rire dément éclata.

Un sourire cruel naquit sur des lèvres desséchées.

***

_à suivre..._

**Tous les persos de Harry Potter et l'univers entier de Harry Potter d'ailleurs  ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling , je ne me fais pas de sous avec mes fics ni rien …vala.**


	2. chapitre 2

**chapitre**** 2.**

_Un éclair vrilla le ciel. La colère vînt gonfler le torrent de larmes réprimées.___

_- Severus! Je t'interdis de parler de Remus et James comme ça!_

_Faire mal en échange de la souffrance généreusement donnée._

_- Je parle comme je veux de tes fidèles compagnons. Siffla Severus, insistant sur le mot fidèle. La douleur, l'incompréhension et le mépris se sont mêlées en une potion mortelle, enveniment la situation. _

_Perfidie._

_- Tu est…un..._

_- un quoi?_

_- Tu m'agaces Severus!_

_- Et toi encore plus!_

_Blesser. Rendre coup pour coup._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait? Quoi? Lâcha-t-il, exaspéré._

_- Tu le sais, tu est toujours avec eux et qui plus est..._

_Sirius le fixa avec intensité._

_Un instant de vérité, un seul._

_- Qui plus est?_

_ Savoir, enfin. _

_- Une nuit par mois tu découche , j'ai surpris une de tes conversations avec Lupin , celle à propos du saule cogneur-je-ne-sais-quoi. C'est avec lui que tu es ces nuits là , n'essaies pas de le nier. Alors qu'as-tu à me répliquer mon bien cher ami?_

_La plaie vient de s'ouvrir. Partagé entre amitié et...Non , il ne pouvais trahir mais si la permission de le dire ne lui étais pas accordé..._

_- J'attends ta réponse , Sirius._

_- Tu me demandes de choisir entre eux et toi! Je ne peux pas, Severus , ne me forces pas à en arriver à des extrêmes!_

_- Je te forcerais , je ne supporte plus cette situation._

_Un pieu en plein coeur._

_- Que...Que veux-tu dire?_

_Une crainte._

_- C'est fini , Sirius...fini._

_Les derniers furent prononcés dans un murmure , soufflant un vent glacé dans la pièce plus froide que jamais. _

_La colère.  Le refus d'abandonner ce que l'on a conquit au prix de tant d'effort._

_Incompréhension et rage._

_- POURQUOI , SEVERUS?? POURQUOI?!!!_

_Il se posta en face de Rogue et tous deux s'échangèrent des regards qui, s'ils pouvaient tuer, auraient déjà fait périr les deux sorciers._

_Le sacrifice , accepter de perdre , souffrir un moment et laisser écouler la souffrance jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus. Juste le vide . Ne pas rester dans la douleur. _

_- Je ne supporte plus de devoir te partager avec eux , soit totalement à moi ou suis-les mais je ne veux pas d'une moitié d'amour , je ne veux plus continuer cette fausse haine et ce double jeu , sommes-nous clairs? _

_- C'est un ultimatum!_

_- Je ne veux plus me cacher Sirius, je te veux pour moi et moi SEUL!_

_- Severus..._

_- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas. Adieu donc._

_La première peine ne fut rien par rapport à celle-ci. "Adieu" les mots se répétaient dans sa tête comme rebondissant sur les parois de son esprit en ruine._

_- Si tu tiens tant que ça à savoir ce que je fais cette nuit, tu n'a qu'à aller au saule cogneur, appuie sur la  racine de l'arbre  et vas-y puisque tu veux tant savoir, va!! Part! Je n'en ai rien à faire!!_

_Seulement, il était déjà parti. Mais il avait entendu._

_Des larmes vinrent mouiller le sol de pierre de la salle secrète située au bout d'un passage secret connu de eux seuls._

_Une pensée lui revint._

_C'était ce soir là que Remus allait se transformer en loup-garou._

_ - ..._

_Une confiance brisée au prix d'un secret scellé. _

_Et un amour perdu au prit d'une amitié corrompue._

_C'est tout ce qu'il en était._

_Et c'est ainsi qu'il en fut._

****

**_***_**

****

Harry sortit de la salle où avaient lieu les cours de potions (dernier cours de la journée) et souffla, ravi de sortir de ce cours dont il n'avais compris mot . L'atroce mal de tête qui le faisait souffrir depuis la veille n'arrangeait rien.

- Il n'a jamais été si intraitable que ce matin...

- " Votre potion n'a pas la bonne nuance de bleu, ça doit être du bleu cobalt et pas un approximatif, recommencez!" L'imita Ron, les sourcils exagérément froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

- " bandes d'incompétents sans cervelle, votre potion fait 0,2 mL de trop, recommencez"Poursuivit Harry, parodiant l'abominable sourire de Rogue.

- J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor pour votre manque de respect, Potter .Cracha une voix, vous serez également en retenue pour deux semaine.

- Ron, arrête c'est pas drô...Professeur Rogue?!

Severus se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Dit-il sèchement, avant de les dépasser et de disparaître dans une autre pièce.

- On a même pas encore 50points! Le réprimanda Hermione qui avait suivit l'échange.

- Mais, Hermione, c'est pas ma faute, tu l'a bien vu aujourd'hui, il est...

- Oui mais tu n'aurais pas dû ...

- Oui, bon, ça va, je sais! 

Une pointe d'énervement faisait jour dans sa voix. Il renonça à rester avec Ron sachant qu'elle serrait collé à lui et passerait la moitié de son temps à  lui reprocher sa faute et l'autre à l'embrasser.

Il alla se perdre dans les couloirs et escaliers. Il était fatigué. Fatigués des insupportables cours de Rogue, fatigué des voir Ron et Hermione pendus l'un à l'autre, fatigué de l'ennui, fatigué de tout.

Il arriva finalement en dehors du château.

_Tant que j'y suis , je peux aller voir Hagrid._

Arrivé chez Hagrid , il regretta tout de suite sa venue . Celui-ci venait de recevoir une nouvelle "cargaison" d'horribles bestioles qu'il affectionné tout particulièrement. Dans le babillage continu de son ami, il crut entendre " proche des dragons" et se demanda l'espace d'un instant de quelle bestioles il allait devoir s'occuper cette année.

Puis , prétextant un rendez-vous avec Ron et Hermione , il parvint à s'échapper mais ne rentra pas pour autant au château : Il alla faire un tour du coté de la foret interdite dans l'espoir de voir une licorne.

Il sillonna les chemins qui traversaient cette foret, là il ne risquait rien, ou pas grand chose, de toutes manière vivant ou pas qui s'en soucie? 

Il agita sa baguette magique et remplaça l'habituel sort "Lumos" qu'il aurait utilisé il lança un "luciosa", des centaines de petite sphères de lumière violette se formèrent autour de lui.

- On a peur de noir, Potter? Demanda une voix sarcastique qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Harry regarda dans toutes les directions mais ne vit personne.

- Qui a parlé? Exigea-t-il de savoir.

- Tu ne me reconnais plus?

Un mouvement dans les branchages. 

L'inconnu à la chevelure blonde atterrit souplement sur le sol, s'accroupissant légèrement à la réception pour finalement se relever, tel une ombre à qui l'on aurait insufflé vie.

- Malefoy??

- Tu peux m'appeler Drago, tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Et toi?

- ça ne regarde que moi!

- Considère que moi aussi.

- Ce n'est pas normal que tu sois ici, qu'est-ce que tu prépare encore?

- Ne peux-tu avoir confiance en moi? Souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Non justement, alors dis-moi ce que tu fais là.

- Je passais, simplement...

Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard suspicieux alors qu'il s'avançait d'une démarche féline dans sa direction. Harry , recula ,oubliant totalement la baguette qui se trouvait dans sa main. 

Il se cogna à un arbre. Impossible de reculer davantage. Du bout des doigts , Malefoy caressa la joue de son condisciple.

- Tu n'a jamais été tenté par...

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise , Malefoy était collé à lui , le sang battait à ses tempes , et son visage était si proche...Le rouge lui était brusquement monté aux joues et il avait lâché sa baguette.

- ...Tu n'a jamais été tenté par...la magie noire.

- QUOI?? Dit-il devenant maintenant livide.

Drago s'éloigna de lui, totalement écroulé de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que... Parvint-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire…tu croyais? Tu...hahahahaha! Tu aurais vu ta tête...c'était...

il repartit dans un nouvel éclat de rire et il lui fallut bien une minute pour se calmer.

- C'était à mourir de rire.

Harry lui sentait la rage bouillonner dans ses veines et l'envie de donner une correction à cet idiot se faisait plus forte. Mais en même temps il avait vraiment été idiot de rougir quand il était à quelques centimètres de lui...Qu'allait-il penser maintenant? ça n'allait rien arranger , tous les Serpentards allaient maintenant se moquer de lui. 

Les rires de Drago cessèrent brutalement.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il s'approcha de nouveau de Harry, et se jugeant suffisamment proche il s'arrêta là et le regarda fixement.

- Qu...Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Si c'est pour te moquer de moi encore...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, absorbé par intensité du regard posé sur lui. Indéchiffrable.

Actionné par un mécanisme indépendant de sa volonté, ses jambes le firent avancer et ses bras entourèrent Malefoy  Leurs lèvres s'unirent. Le blond ne fit aucune objection et laissa ses bras se nouer de manière possessive autour du cou de Harry.

Une licorne non loin de là leur jeta un regard innocent puis détala sans demander son reste.

***

- Je commence à m'inquiéter pour Harry. Dit Ron, assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Oui, il est vraiment distant ces temps-ci.. Répondit Hermione, l'oeil fixé sur l'âtre.

- Et puis , il est toujours pas rentré...Sans oublier, qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait mal à la tête tout à l'heure.

- Tu crois que c'est sa cicatrice?

- Je sais pas. J'espère que non.

**à**** suivre...**

**Tous les persos de Harry Potter et l'univers entier de Harry Potter d'ailleurs  ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling , je ne me fais pas de sous avec mes fics ni rien …vala.**


	3. chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3.**

Salle commune des gryffondors.****

L'oiseau de feu vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. (1)

D'un oeil attentif, il examina les occupants de la pièce. Il n'y avait que Ron et Hermione, serrés l'un contre l'autre près de l'âtre.

- wark! (2)

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent. 

- C'est un...un...un phénix! Mais que...qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Hermione! C'est...

- Calme-toi, je crois que...oui, c'est juste le phénix de Dumbledore, tu sais bien, Fumseck!

- Il est..Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

- Je...Je n'en sait rien!

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la créature, celle-ci s'envola. Les deux zoziaux regardèrent Fumseck s'élever dans les airs. Il retournait dans les appartements de Dumbledore.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

***

Un frisson courut dans le dos de Harry. Un frisson de peur. Il détacha ses lèvres de Malefoy et s'éloigna tout à coup, pris de panique.

Le blond le fixait avec une intensité effrayante. 

- Quoi? Dra...Drago, que...

La chaleur du garçon lui manquait déjà alors qu'il sentait doucement un froid surnaturel s'insinuer dans ses membres.

Les bruits immuables à n'importe quelle foret cessèrent. Ses particules de magie semblaient perdre leur lumière comme aspiré par un gouffre de ténèbres.

- Drago!

Il restait immobile, ses yeux restés rivés à ceux de Harry. La sensation de mal aise de Potter alla en s'accroissant.

Il regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait si sombre. Les arbres commençaient à prendre d'inquiétantes formes, la seule lumière qui restait était celle de la lune perçant difficilement l'épais feuillage des arbres.

- Lumos! 

De la baguette de Malefoy jaillit quelques d'étincelles d'un jaune, orangé. Le bout de sa baguette s'était transformé en un phare miniature, éclairant crûment son visage blême ainsi que les alentours.

- Viens, Harry, il vaudrait mieux ne pas rester ici. 

Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un fantôme. Le gryffondor déglutit. Il avait peur. Pourtant la peur n'était pas un sentiment fréquent chez lui, elle était souvent remplacée par une excitation, une soif d'aventure mais ce soir ce n'était...que de la peur, purement et simplement de la peur

- Drago?

- Allez, viens!

Il hésita un instant. De toutes manières, il ne pouvait rester ici, l'atmosphère semblait si...malsaine. Il s'avança vers Drago mais s'interrompit dans son mouvement. Il avait oublié sa baguette. Il chercha le morceau de bois dans la pénombre et le trouva sans grande difficulté. Il la ramassa, ne prêtant attention à la petite décharge qu'il reçu lorsqu'il la saisit.

Harry se hâta de rejoindre le serpentard, n'ayant réellement aucune envie de rester à moisir ici. Ils déguerpirent, se retrouvant rapidement près du château.

- Drago, c'était..quoi?

- Aucune idée.

Il ne le regardais pas et semblait bien préoccupé. Sa voix était si sombre.

_Le château était proche...et si quelqu'un voyait? non, aucune chance._

Avec toute la mesure d'un geste craintif, il glissa sa main dans celle du blond.

Le fallait-il? Après tout, il l'avait embrassé, oui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de son fait. Drago était là, tout proche et puis lui état juste là, et alors il avait pensé, enfin..Il s'était avancé et puis..Enfin...Drago ne lui avait pas refusé, bien sur, mais il n'avait pas dit qu'il voulait enfin, le refus, si....

Le débit de sa pensée redevint nul quand le regarda de glace de Drago se posa sur lui. 

_Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette façon de voir...non, transpercer. Oui, il semble voir plus loin...Je me sent mis à nu. Je n'aime pas ça._

Un sourire quelque peu crispé vint adoucir la dureté de son expression.

- Tu…enfin tout à l'heure...

Aucune réponse ne vint soulager son angoisse.

_Réponds! Pourquoi il répond pas!!_

- Drago!!

Deux doigts vinrent se poser sur ses lèvres.

- chuuuut! Lui intima le blond, d'une voix caressante.

- Mais...

Un sourire carnassier le réduit au silence. Un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, quelque chose n'était....pas à sa place.

Il sentait très nettement le froid l'envahir.

Etrange. 

Trop.

Le gryffondor sentit une brûlure au niveau de sa main. Celle qui tenait la baguette faite de bois de houx. Pourtant la seule chose que Harry remarqua était l'expression de Malefoy qui restait planté devant lui, sans même ciller, gardant cette expression indéchiffrable.

Soudainement, Drago l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa de force, insinuant sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Harry.

Il le repoussa dans un premier temps mais finit pas se laisser faire. Il n'avait pas la force de résister, pas même la volonté. Il n'était plus un enfant, qu'il l'avoue enfin. Il avait su reconnaître son attirance pour le blond, de manière muette certes mais il l'avait reconnu tout de même. Il ne pouvait plus reculer devant l'évidence : Il voulait que Drago le fasse. Il l'avait désiré et étrangement...étrangement c'était arrivé. Comment expliquer?

Une main possessive vint se plonger dans les cheveux de jais, descendant progressivement sur sa nuque. La peur que quelqu'un les surprenne arracha Harry du flot de sensations qui l'envahissait. Le blond se détourna soudainement de lui. 

Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

- Drago! Explique-moi ce que...

Lui adressant un dernier sourire sardonique, il partit en courant sans même un dernier coup d'oeil, sans même un mot.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, profondément troublé.

***

- Cha...chapeau pointu. Chuchota Harry au portrait de la grosse dame.

Le portrait pivota et le laissa passer. 

_Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter pour excuser mon retard.. C'est pas possible ça! Je peux même pas leur dire ce sentiment que j'ai ressenti quand j'étais dans la foret...Et puis ce n'est même pas la peine de raconter quoique ce soit pour Drago , ça c'est sur._

Il laissa échapper un soupir et entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors sur la pointe des pieds, veillant à ne déranger personne.

- Alors?

La voix de Ron le fit sursauter.

- Ah…euh...Ron? Oh! Hermione, toi aussi tu es là?

- Oui. Où étais-tu, alors? Tu sais qu'on s'est fait du souci!

- Je vois. Dit-il, regardant le bras de Ron passé autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as pas répondu!

- J'étais...J'étais parti faire un tour et voilà tout!

- Jusqu'à cette heure-ci? Tu te fous de nous?

Il eut envie de répondre "oui" mais il préféra répondre qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

- T'as une petite amie, Je me trompe? 

Harry repensa à Drago et lui, liés si étroitement et il s'empourpra, s'efforçant de chasser cette image de son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire.......oui, et alors?

Tous deux le regardèrent, hébétés.

- Quoi? C'est si improbable?

- Tu aurais pu nous le dire ! Alors tu nous dis son nom? S'impatienta le rouquin.

- A qui?

- Ben à ta petite amie, qui d'autre ?

- ah! euuuh…ben euh...j'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. 

- Mouif...Tu peux au moins nous la décrire?

- Eh bien i...elle est brune  et petite et elle a des yeux marron et euuuh...c'est tout.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, décidément pas convaincue par l'explication vaseuse du jeune homme.

- mmm...Elle est dans quelle maison?

- Dans...A...Pouffsouffle!

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Hermione.

- Cette personne est donc à Serpentard , elle est blonde, assez grande , a des yeux bleus et....c'est un garçon!

- Qu...Quoi?Co..Comment?

Ron explosa de rire.

- Ouais! C'est ça! C'est Malefoy! Bouahahahahahahahaha!! T'as été péché ça où? 

Harry eut un rire forcé, essayant d'articuler entre deux rires que c'était tout à fait ridicule

Hermione se leva et alla chercher un livre dans son dortoir. Quelques instants plus tard elle fut de retour, un gros livre dans la main : " la psychologie des moldus" 

- Je l'ai emprunté hier. C'est pour ma thèse sur les moldus!

- Tu a déjà lu tout ça!! S'effraya Ron.

- Mais non ! J'ai juste regardé dans la table des matière et j'ai lu "psychologie inversée" et donc j'anticipais, maintenant je vais pouvoir voir ce qu'ils en disent! 

- Bon, moi je vais dormir, amuse-toi bien Hermione. Tu viens Ron?

- Ma..Malefoy! hahahahahahahahahahaha! Ha non , c'est trop drôle.

- Oui, à mourir de rire. Ajouta le jeune Potter, sans grande conviction.

***

- Harry? 

Ron secoua de nouveau son ami. 

- Haaaarryyyyy!!!!

Aucune réponse. Lui qui pourtant était toujours debout de bonne heure...

- Harry! 

- mmm...aie! 

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux sans grand succès. Tout son corps lui faisait mal .On aurait dit qu'un troupeau d'hybrides entre des rouleaux compresseur et des éléphants d'Asie lui était tombé dessus pendant la nuit.

- ça va pas? 

- ça brûle...

- Quoi? 

Il leva difficilement une main jusqu'à sa cicatrice. Ron pâlit.

- Celui-dont...

- non...non..c'est pas ça.

Faisant un effort monstrueux, Harry rabattit les couvertures et réussi à s'extirper du lit, non sans difficulté.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne. 

Il se leva malgré tout mais à peine fut-il debout qu'il vacilla et faillit tomber. Ron le rattrapa juste à temps.

- ça va, ça va...

- On dirait pas.

- C'est juste un vertige, ça va aller, je me suis simplement levé trop rapidement.

***

Au même moment, dans le bureau de Rogue, une ombre s'était glissé sur le siège du professeur de potion, attendant sa proie dans le plus complet silence.

Des bruits alertèrent l'ombre de la venue de Severus. Les cliquetis de la clé confirmèrent cela.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, découvrant un Rogue visiblement très mécontent.

- Que fais-tu ici, Sirius? Sort! Et maintenant! Hurla-t-il, une note de fureur s'introduisant dans sa voix grave.

**à**** suivre...**

NdA : Sadique? Pensez-vous...

(1) je sais pas du tout comment est la salle commune alors j'improvise.

(2) Désolé de ne pas connaître le cri du Phénix...non, c'est pas un chocobo!__

**Tous les persos de Harry Potter et l'univers entier de Harry Potter d'ailleurs  ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling , je ne me fais pas de sous avec mes fics ni rien …vala.**


	4. chapitre 4

**chapitre**** 4.__**

_- _La porte s'ouvrit lentement, découvrant un Rogue visiblement très mécontent.

- Que fais-tu ici, Sirius? Sort! Et maintenant! Hurla-t-il , une note de fureur s'introduisant dans sa voix grave.

- Severus, voyons, je venais simplement te parler en toute amitié.

- Je ne veux pas de ton amitié stupide et inutile, je ne veux pas te parler, je ne veux même pas te voir. Murmura-t-il, sa voix devenant dangereusement basse à chaque mot. Alors sort immédiatement d'ici, tu pourrais le regretter.

Sirius se leva du siège où il était jusque là installé. Il arriva devant la porte mais au lieu de sortir comme le lui avait dit Rogue, il ferma la porte de bois qui grinça sur ses gonds en un gémissement pathétique.

- Nous avons au contraire beaucoup de choses à nous dire. 

Un regard meurtrier fut le seul retour de flamme qu'il eut. 

- Que veux-tu? 

La main de Rogué était serrée sur sa baguette. Sirius fut plus rapide.

- Expelliarmus!

La rage de s'être fait désarmé se mua en une haine déformant ses traits de manière notable.

- Severus...

- Je ne te pardonnerais jamais si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Tu n'es qu'un pitoyable idiot, un assassin qui plus est. Tu me dégoûtes.

Sirius dut se faire violence pour ne pas le frapper. 

- Est-ce si dur de d'être ne serait-ce que poli? 

- Serait-ce dur de t'en aller? Siffla-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

- Tu n'es pas en position de force.

- Tu es stupide.

- Arrête ce jeu, Severus! 

- Mais je ne joue pas. 

Le sourire quasi-pervers qu'affichait Rogue commençait à énerver Sirius. Il l'attrapa par le bras, le serrant avec force pour l'attirer à lui.

- Lâche-moi, imbécile!

Il essaya de lui échapper mais sa force en comparaison de celle de Black était de l'ordre du micron.

- Certainement pas. 

L'animagius jeta la baguette de Rogue ainsi que le sienne un peu plus loin de manière à pouvoir maintenir Severus contre lui. Il cessa soudain de se débattre vainement.

- Je te hais. Chuchota-t-il, espérant que par son ton dégoûté et haineux , il puisse le faire renoncer.

- Severus...

- Je te hais de tout mon coeur. 

Son sourire sadique devenait de plus en plus grand à mesure qu'il savait Sirius blessé.

- Tu es le pire...

Ses paroles furent ravalées au moment où Black posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant le passage de sa langue. Rogue essaya de le repousser mais c'était peine perdue. Qui plus est...aimait-il cela? non, jamais! Pourtant les lambeaux de ces nuits du passés, autrefois... Non! Jamais ! Bien entendu il était un homme et comme n'importe qui il pouvait sentir le désir refluer en lui au fur et à mesure que les mains de Black courraient dans son dos. Puisant dans ses dernières forces pour lutter contre ces délicieuses sensations, il arriva enfin à repousser Sirius. 

Ce dernier l'observa d'un oeil perçant, un sourire relativement content ourlant ses lèvres.

- "Je te hais" c'est bien ça que tu avais dis? Demanda Sirius, une pointe d'ironie faisant jour dans sa voix.

Cette question n'était pas destinée à avoir d'autre réponse que le regard dur de Rogue. Il se baissa pour attraper sa baguette magique et s'en alla sans plus se retourner. Il referma la porte, attendant quelques secondes derrière celle-ci. Un choc fit vibrer la porte. Un bruit de verre cassé. La professeur de potion venait certainement de lancer un de ses bocaux remplis d'on-ne-sait-quoi dans sa fureur. Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit. _Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il vienne à moi. Adieu, Severus..._

***

Harry sortit du cours de potion totalement épuisé. Si il n'était pas obligé de se tenir correctement, il en serait sorti en rampant. Rogue avait été exécrable. Bien pire qu'à l'habitude. Il n'avait pas cru ça possible mais pourtant Rogue pouvait être plus insupportable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et bien entendu c'est sur lui que tout est retombé, sur le souffre-douleur de son altesse reine des potions gluante et repoussantes, à l'image son altesse d'ailleurs .De plus,  Ron et Hermione étaient de nouveau partis à deux à la bibliothèque_. Décidément, ils y passent leur vie..._

Ses protestations silencieuses cessèrent soudainement. Le couloir avait déjà été déserté par les élèves. Presque. Une chevelure blonde attira son attention. Drago était là. Et, chose curieuse, Crabbe et Goyle eux aussi étaient absents.

_Que faire? Que faire? Que faire? _

Finalement il n'eut pas grand chose à faire puisque le serpentard vint se planter devant lui , le fixant intensément. 

- Bonjour, Potter. 

De son index, il caressa distraitement la joue de Harry qui ne pu réprimer un frémissement. 

- Drago...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, un sifflement...

Le gryffondor fronça les sourcil un instant, peu sur de ce qu'il venait de prononcer.

Ron  et Hermione qui étaient jusque là postés dos au mur du couloir décidèrent de s'éclipser, Hermione adressant à Ron des " j'te l'avais bien dit".

 Alors que d'un geste assuré et quelque peu brutal, le blond attirait Harry à lui, le malaise allait croissant en Harry. Oui, il avait envie de Drago ? il ne pouvait le nier. Mais pourtant chaque fois qu'il l'approchait, une indicible peur s'emparait de lui. Etrangement attiré et à la fois irrépressiblement repoussé. Indécis. Comment savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment?

Des bruits de pas salvateurs venant d'un couloir adjacent virent rompre leur étreinte. 

Une haute silhouette à la longue barbe blanche apparut au bout du couloir. Dumbledore? Mais que faisait-il ici? 

_Il n'a pas l'air du tout content_. 

Le vieil homme s'avança vers eux et arrivé à leur hauteur, il les regarda, son air malicieux ayant totalement déserté son visage. 

- Bonjour Monsieur. Dit poliment Harry. 

- Bonjour Harry,(il observa Malefoy) Bonjour monsieur Malefoy. Que faites-vous ici? Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours de défense contre les forces du mal...?

- Il se trouve, monsieur le directeur que ce cours n'a lieu que dans une heure. Aussi nous avons pris le temps de...bavarder un peu. Répliqua Drago d'un ton désinvolte.

- mmm...je vois. Oh! Auriez-vous une nouvelle baguette monsieur Malefoy. 

- Effectivement. 

Il lui montra la baguette. Elle faisait un peu plus de trente centimètre et semblait un peu vieille. 

- Quel bois est-ce?

- Du bois d'If. Vous m'excuserez monsieur mais nous n'avons guère le temps de poursuivre cette conversation. Nous devons nous rendre en salle de...

- Oui, je comprends. 

- J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. Lança le serpentard. 

Il lui répondit d'un même sourire éclatant que non. _J'espère aussi..._

Les deux jeune garçons s'éloignèrent, abandonnant Dumbledore là. Celui-ci ne s'attarda pas dans le couloir et alla voir Rogue qui était toujours dans sa salle de cours, avachit dans son siège, l'air soucieux.

- Comment allez-vous Severus? 

- Et vous, dites-moi, mon _jeune ami._

Un maigre sourire vint jouer sur les lèvres du directeur de Poudlard.

- Vous semblez soucieux, Severus.

- Vous aussi. 

- Vous le sentez aussi n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. 

- Le seigneur des ténèbres est mort l'an dernier, nous l'avons tué et pourtant je ressent toujours un danger et je ne sais qui -ou quoi- cela peut-être.

- Harry?

- Je le fais suivre par Fumseck

- Bonne décision. 

- Oui...Puis-je vous demander une chose Severus?

- Bien entendu. 

- Comment avez-vous pu savoir?

- Votre regard ne trahit pas des centaines d'années d'existence. Il me semble que votre sagesse ne vient pas du temps passé mais plutôt de réflexion et d'analyse rapide mais justes. Qui plus est...

Il releva sa manche, découvrant la marque des ténèbres.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? 

- Lorsque...Lorsque j'étais à ses cotés je l'ai surpris une fois à regarder une image de vous dont la texture avait été modifiée, vous sembliez jeune. Il m'a vu. Au lieu de me tuer ou du moins me torturer comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre, il m'a expliqué, me demandant ainsi de son coté de jouer les agents infiltrés.

- Il vous a _tout expliqué?_

- Juste la méthode. Enfin...La potion de votre invention pour que vous gardiez cette apparence de vieillard. Mais il ne m'a dit pourquoi vous l'aviez fait, ni comment il savait.

- J'étais très en avance pour mon âge. Trop. Et comme tous les jeunes sorciers trop doués, je faisais peur, beaucoup de monde parlait du danger que je représentais, que je devais être chassé ou tué..Alors j'ai créer une potion à l'effet irréversible que j'ai nommé " Inagum" . L'effet fut immédiat. J'ai pris des années et des années en une seconde. Je n'avais pas de famille. Il me fut facile de prendre une nouvelle identité, me dire venu d'un autre pays et la suite, c'est ce que tout le monde connaît...

- Je comprends. Et comment fut-il au courant? 

- C'est une longue histoire que je ne tiens pas à raconter , elle remonte à l'époque où il était encore Tom Jedusor , le jeune élève studieux Tom Jedusor...Mais parlez plutôt de vous. De Sirius.

- De qui?

- Je vois. Comme vous voudrez, Severus. 

***

Hagrid marchait d'un pas heureux dans la foret interdite, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire par des centaures, un bébé araignée géante venait de naître. Il lui fallait absolument voir ça. Son amour pour les grandes bestioles effrayantes le conduisant joyeusement jusqu'au coeur de cet interminable foret. Il s'arrêta soudainement. Des flaques argentées jonchaient le sol. Du sang de licorne? 

***

- Mais c'est pas par là , la salle de cours de Sir..euh..Mr Black. S'écria Harry.

- Qui t'as dit qu'on allait en cours? Répliqua Drago.

- Mais...On est obligé!

- Tu crois? demanda-t-il, d'un air boudeur. 

Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau plus que sinistre. 

- A bas Gryffondor!

Le tableau pivota, les laissant pénétrer dans une sorte de salon mal éclairé.

- Drago! 

Harry retira son bras qui était jusque là prisonnier de la main du blond. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air effrayant.

- As-tu peur de moi? Siffla-t-il, détaillant Harry qui s'empourprait.

- non, Drago mais nous devons...nous devons retourner en cours  il ne faut pas que nous...nous restions ici. 

Il mentait, Harry savait très bien ce que le serpentard attendait de lui, ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais tout se précipitait. Quelque chose clochait. Sa tristesse du début d'année qui s'était mué en ce comportement si éloigné du sien. La rencontre avec Drago dans la foret. Dumbledore. Tout allait trop vite et là...là...

- "TEMPUS"!

Harry l'observa, ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés. 

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? 

Il regarda tout autour de lui. Ce n'est lorsqu'il vit par la fenêtre, les oiseaux suspendus sans leur mouvement comme si on les avait mit en pause. 

- Tu a arrêté le temps!

- "Harmiosynchronim!"(1)

Une sensation indéfinissable vint envahir le jeune sorcier, s'insinuant lentement en lui. C'était agréable. Mais qu'était-ce au juste? Et comment Drago pouvait-il...à son niveau?

Une bouche avide s'empara de celle de Harry qui cesse immédiatement avec ses doutes stupides , préférant s'abandonner totalement au monde de plaisirs charnel qui s'offraient à lui.

***

_Non! Surtout pas ça! Monstre! Comment?! Comment peux-tu oser me faire ça!! _Des sanglots éclatèrent au sein d'une âme oppressée et condamnée au silence de ces terribles visions. _Harry! Mais que te fait-il...Que...Comment peut-il gâcher ce moment...Comment peut-il oser, ce monstre? _

L'âme du petit pantin  pleurait toujours, alors que cet esprit infiniment plus puissant continuait d'actionner les fils tel un marionnettiste.  Les gémissements de Harry allaient croissant et  lancinaient ses oreilles. _Ses_ oreilles? Non, son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

**à**** suivre...**

(1) oui bon on fait ce qu'on peut…si mes formules magiques vous plaisent pas c'est pas ma faute tout de même...si ?

**Tous les persos de Harry Potter et l'univers entier de Harry Potter d'ailleurs  ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling , je ne me fais pas de sous avec mes fics ni rien …vala.**


	5. chapitre 5

**chapitre 5.**__

Harry se traîna  prudemment jusqu'à sa place de cours et s'assit avec reconnaissance sur la chaise offerte préférant ne pas songer au calvaire de ce soir lorsqu'il devrait s'entraîner pour le match de Quiditch à venir. Oh le malheur que d'avoir un balai... (1)

Il soupira bruyamment puis se coucha sur son bureau écoutant avec attention le récit de la guerre des Trolls qui avait eût lieu en 1325, juste après l'hécatombe de juillet 1324 où le sorcier Wizard avait monté un plan pour faire s'opposer les géants du sud à ceux- de l'est qui étaient nettement plus idiots que leurs congénères . Ils vivaient à l'époque dans les forêt de la Caramonie ...(2)

Il se tapa le front de la main

- pitié...

- ça va pas? 

Ron le fixait avec inquiétude.

- Tout va pour le mieux, t'inquiètes pas. (3)

- hn. T'es sûr? T'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure, tu marchait bizarre et là tu dort presque ! Pourtant y'a même pas dix minutes t'étais super en forme! 

- Y'a une heure tu veux dire, ouais. Grommela le jeune garçon.

- hein?

- euuuh je disait que oh et puis rien, laisse tomber.

Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas dire à Ron que Drago avait arrêté le temps juste pour pouvoir…enfin...Il se mit à rougir légèrement.

- ben t'est mal pris, toi , aujourd'hui!

- Et alors?

Ron ne comprenais plus. ça ne ressemblait pas à Harry de parler ainsi. Il était vraiment irritable ces derniers temps mais là il l'était particulièrement. Le pauvre petit Weasley ne comprenais plus rien. Son ami marmonnait en permanence et quand enfin il parlait normalement il ne captait pas trois mots. 

- J'peux faire quelque chose? 

- Nan. Répondit-il sèchement avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire…non , merci Ron , ça va aller.

- mmm...

Harry balaya la salle du regard regrettant de ne pas avoir cours d'histoire de la magie avec Drago. Se propres pensées le choquèrent. Drago...désirer la présence de Drago...Mais pourtant tout cela était parfaitement normal après tout ils étaient...ils étaient quoi, d'abord? La désagréable pensée de ne pas former un couple avec lui s'imposa à son esprit troublé. Il fronça les sourcils. Pas un couple mais pourtant il se sentait proche de lui. Mais il restait néanmoins quelque chose...ils ne parlent presque jamais ensemble, c'est vrai, oui mais pourtant...Il le comprenait? Drago comprenait Harry mais était-ce réciproque. Assurément non. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce genre de relation? C'est pas sain tout ça...rhaaaa je comprends plus rien et j'ai mal à la tête. C'est trop demander un peu de sommeil?? Pourquoi je m'énerve, moi? J'ai mal à la tête, j'en ai marre de réfléchir. Je veux être avec Drago._

Son mal de tête amplifiait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Questions, qui bien sûr se trouveraient dissipés par la seule présence de Drago. Bien entendu...Drago. Il repensa au moment partagé avec le blondinet et se mit à rougir sous le regard interrogateur et inquiet à l'extrême de Ron.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement , lui semblant n'être que des secondes alors que son mal de tête se faisait plus douloureux , ses pensées plus inquiètes et anxieuses...complètement obnubilés par lui...totalement sous son emprise...

Il leva finalement le bras.

- mm??Potter?

- Puis-je..Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît je..je ne me sent pas bien..

- Ce manège ne marche pas avec moi,  jeune homme!

- J'ai mal à la tête.

Harry savait pertinemment que mentionner son front donc une région proche de sa cicatrice lui accorderait le droit de sortie. Le professeur lui permit de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il le remercia et sortit aussi vite qu'il le pu. 

***

Le pas ferme de Drago se répercutait dans les escaliers quand un second se fit entendre, plus lent et plus lourd également. 

- Monsieur Malefoy, ne devriez-vous pas être en cours? Demanda une voix malicieuse.

Drago se retourna, un éclatant sourire aux lèvres qui surpris profondément Dumbledore lorsqu'il le vit.

- Mon emploi du temps n'indique nul cours à cette heure-ci , me semble-t-il. Souffla-t-il un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

- ah, oui , c'est vrai...Où vous rendiez-vous , alors?

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. 

- Je me rendais...je ne sais pas en fait, je déambulais, sans but dans des couloirs, juste...errant.

Le vieil homme le regarda, stupéfié, ébahis, un peu sonné peut-être avec aussi une note de colère. Cette phrase été la même que le jour où...Il y a cinquante ans...Un jeune homme lui avait tenu exactement les mêmes propos lors de leur première rencontre... Dumbledore secoua la tête, chassant ses ténébreuses pensées par le mot "coïncidence".

Le blondinet redescendit quelques marches, se plaçant au même niveau que le  directeur .Il tendit sa main, la plaçant au niveau du visage du Dumbledore. Il la descendit soudainement, dévoilant la véritable apparence du vieil homme.

L'apparence d'un homme qui devait en fait approcher la 60aine au lieu de 300ans ans ou plus qu'on lui attribue habituellement. 

Son visage était anguleux, ses cheveux  d'un noir grisonnant étaient nettement plus courts, seule sa taille et ses yeux n'avaient pas changés. 

- Que...

- Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu...que l'on ne s'était affronté...que tu ne m'aie aimé... Siffla le jeun homme , fixant avec une intensité étourdissante les yeux du sorcier.

- Tom...Comment....?!!! 

- Comment j'ose ? Mais c'est simple, tellement simple....Si simple que tu ne t'est rendu compte de rien , mon pauvre ami. Tu me fais pitié, tu sais.

- Que?!!Arrête! Sort immédiatement de cet établissement, tu n'y as pas ta place. 

- Toi non plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Ne te montre pas plus bête que tu ne l'est, je t'en prie, nos âmes sont liés ne l'oublie pas.

- Tom...

- Ne m'appelle plus ainsi!! Je suis Voldemort, non pas ce vulgaire Tom Elvis Jedusor, ce prénom et infâme et me dégoutte.

- Tu resteras toujours Jedusor.

- Et toi, tu restes un parfait imbécile comme autrefois! Tu te croyais plus intelligent car tu étais professeur. Tu étais jeune et naïf, en avance certes, mais nous avions le même âge, souviens-toi. Oh oui sur le plan du pouvoir, de la connaissance tu était très fort,  extrêmement  fort, mais pas sur le plan des...

- sentiments. Acheva-t-il de dire avec réticence. Et tu t'est joué de cela, tu m'as manipulé, tu as raison d'être dégoutté de ton nom , il est taché de crimes.

- Je te prierais de rester calme, voyons.

- Je suis calme mais ce que tu racontes est incohérent.

- Ah! ahahahaha... J'oubliais, oui bien sûr ! J'avais oublié de te signaler que ta Pensine eh bien...je l'ai un peu modifiée. J'ai du te voler quelques souvenirs. Mais nous allons arranger cela.

Il porta la main sur le front du sorcier.

***

_Deux jeunes garçons de 18ans peut-être plus, peut-être moins étaient face à face, au centre d'un pentacle. Tout à fait au centre, une bougie à la flamme bleue était entourée par la main droite de chacun . Leurs mains gauches, elles, étaient réunies par leurs pouces d'où un peu de sang s'échappait. _

_- Tu est sûr de ce que tu fai , Tom?_

_- Oui, t'inquiètes pas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à réciter l'incantation, tu veux que je te ré-explique tout?_

_Un hochement de tête de l'homme aux cheveux ailes-de-corbeau lui fit commencer son discours._

_- Bon, ce qu'on fait s'appelle la fusion des âmes, d'accord? Il s'agit en fait d'unir nos âmes. La communauté de la sorcellerie bannie le genre de relation que nous entretenons, mais tu sais bien tout ça je n'ai pas besoin de te ré-expliquer ce point.  La voix  faussement enfantine , niaise et idéaliste continua son discours : Comme ça si l'un de nous meure , l'autre lui transmettra un peu de vie pour ne pas le perdre , nos pouvoirs grandiront ensemble et puis d'une certaine manière , on peut dire que  nous deviendront "un"_

_Les paroles sonnaient creuses mais l'inexpérience en matière de sentiments du jeune "Dumbledore" puisque c'est ainsi qu'il fallait l'appeler, lui servirait de ceinture de sécurité à ses projets de domination du monde. Jamais il ne mourrait tout le temps que l'autre était en vie et le pouvoir de la magie, déjà grand en sa victime, pourrait lui être transmit._

_- On y va?_

_- oui._

_Les deux voix commencèrent : " Par le pouvoir de Zork nous désirons communier pour que la magie que nous possédons puisse fusionner et que nos âmes soient liés [...] "(4)_

_***_

_- _Dans le fond, tu sais que tu responsable de ma survie , maintenant , comprends-tu? Nous sommes complémentaires, ta vie et la mienne et vice-versa, tu est la lumière autant que je suis la nuit et nous ne pouvons ne pas exister.

- Je te tuerais.

- Du suicide? C'est bien. Mais je savais que tu aurais cette réaction, je te connaît, dois-je te rappelle nos années de "vie commune"

- Je ne m'en souviens que trop bien! Cracha-t-il avec mépris.

- Crois-moi ou non, il fut une époque où je fut sincère.

- Mensonge ! Stupidité! Balivernes! Je te tuerais, crois-moi, c'est une promesse.

- J'en doute.

- Et pourquoi?

- J'ai en ma possession le corps de ce ravissant blondinet que je n'ai pas manqué d'utiliser et aussi celui d'un autre garçon bien cher à ton coeur ...mais surtout au mien en fait.

- Qu'as-tu fait à Harry???!!!!! Hurla-t-il tremblant littéralement de rage.

- On dit que l'histoire se répète inlassablement, tu sais. 

Un sort monta aux lèvres de Dumbledore qui n'eût malheureusement pas le temps de le prononcer, Drago enfin..le corps de Drago ayant disparut.

Il se maudit intérieurement de sa stupidité passé et présente  aussi, il fallait bien l'avouer .Lier son âme à une créature aussi perfide et détraquée, avoir vécu avec cette horreur, l'avoir aimé. Idiot! Il pouvait avoir l'air vieux en façade si cela lui plaisait il n'en restait pas moins le dernier des abrutis. Maintenant comment régler le problème? Deux élèves en cause, un Voldemort introuvable se baladant dans tout Poudlard, la contrainte du silence : Il ne pouvait  révéler que son âme avait été liée à celle de la pire calamité du siècle. La peine pour cela est la mort non seulement de soi mais aussi de ses descendants et ça il ne le pouvait pas. La haine contre cet insupportable manipulateur de génie monstrueux augmenta en repensant à son fils , tué des mains même de cet immondice sifflant qu'il avait bêtement aimé par le passé...

Que faire? Que faire? QUE FAIRE?!! Il était seul. Et l'inéluctable allait se produire. Comment faire?

***

- Mais où est-il, à la fin?! Soupira Sirius, rageant de ne pouvoir trouver Rogue.

Il n'était ni dans son bureau, ni dans sa salle de cours, pas en salle des professeurs  pas dans sa chambre, ni même rodant près de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, cherchant des noises à Harry.

Le bruit de sanglots le firent stopper net. Quelqu'un pleurait, ou plutôt...Respirait difficilement. Il ne savait pas. 

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se dépêcha de se rendre à l'endroit d'où prévenait le son. Ce fut non sans difficulté , l'écho se répercutant un peu partout dans le château , au détour du couloir menant à la salle commune des Serpentard , il aperçu une forme noir , se tordant en tous sens.

Son coeur sembla s'arrêter, la forme noire en question n'était autre que Rogue, étouffant ses hurlements dans sa gorge pour quelques sombres raisons. 

- Severus!!!!!! Cria-t-il, se jetant sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il semblait se débattre. 

Une idée totalement insensée vint naître à son cerveau. Sirius releva la manche de Rogue. 

La marque des ténèbres était d'un noir vrillé d'orange comme de la lave en fusion.

- ça va aller, lâche-moi! Supplia-t-il, la voix cassée.

- Severus! 

Il le serra plus fort contre lui, espérant chasser la douleur par une pression  plus forte et éteindre le feu rongeant Severus par ses larmes.

***

Harry commençait à éprouver des difficultés à marcher, sa vision devenait noire et son mal de tête s'amplifiait encore et encore, toujours plus douloureux. 

Il s'écroula soudainement. 

Il était à genoux, se tenant la tête entre ses mains. 

La douleur disparut soudainement. 

- que...

Des mains serpentèrent sur son torse et un corps chaud vint se coller à son dos. 

- Drago...

- Non, pas vraiment mais si ça peut te faire plaisir. Siffla le blond.

Ignorant complètement les paroles du Serpentard, il se retourna, le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'un sourire diabolique se peignait sur les traits de Malefoy. 

Il força Harry à se relever. 

- Il va falloir partir, Harry. Murmura la voix froide de Drago.

- Ce que tu voudra.

- Bien, bien...hinhin...

Il était enfin en son pouvoir, totalement dévoué et soumis, il pouvait maintenant l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait, la magie noire coulait désormais en lui. 

Sa main glissa du dos de Harry jusqu'à sa poche, caressant sa baguette, heureux qu'elle ait si bien effectué son travail. 

Maintenant restait deux choses à faire, dont l'une était de rétablir son règne, celui de Lord Voldemort.

***

(1) Sérieux , y doivent se faire mal...les pauvres...

(2) j'ai pas pu résister , pardon. 

(3) overdose de Voltaire , pardon à nouveau...

(4) c nul , hein? j'étais pas inspirée et je venais de regarder Sakura après avoir commencé la lecture de Seigneur de Guerre dans lequel je patauge pour le moment à retrouver qui est qui et est fils de qui avec l'élu de...enfin bref...ça explique tout je crois ,non?

nda : J'ai fait un peu trop de note je crois...

**Tous les persos de Harry Potter et l'univers entier de Harry Potter d'ailleurs  ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling , je ne me fais pas de sous avec mes fics ni rien …vala.**


	6. chapitre 6

**chapitre 6.**__

La pierre est froide. Constata bêtement Harry, l'esprit toujours aussi léthargique. 

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Une indicible douleur semblait se déchaîner en vague régulière dans son cerveau, frappant avec violence et ce , toujours lorsqu'il était seul.

Toujours.

 Elle l'envahissait, le pétrifiait , l'empêchant toutes pensée cohérente comme un masque posé sur ses pensées , le rendant extérieur à lui même. Comme...une coquille creuse. 

La pensée le frappa violemment.

 Une coquille.

 La douleur s'embrasa un instant et il porta ses mais à ses tempes, essayant de soulager la souffrance. Le feu s'étouffa de lui-même, le mal reflua. 

Apaisé pour un moment, il songea à ouvrir les yeux. Mais il ne découvrit que l'obscurité troublée par de vague rayons de lune trop faibles perçant ici et là d'ouverture pratiqués dans le plafond de cette...pièce? En fait cela ressemblait plutôt à une caverne mais bon....

Dans un éclair de raison, sa main chercha sa baguette dans les replis de sa robe .Bizarrement, elle était toujours dans sa poche. 

- "Lumos!" 

La faible lueur diffusa sa clarté à travers la pièce, découvrant l'austérité de la pierre partout autour de lui. 

Mais au centre de la pièce, quelque chose attira , malgré tout, son attention.

Au centre de la pièce siégeait un rocher rectangulaire taillé et poli, bardé d'inscription et de runes anciennes. Sur celui-ci reposait le corps d'un homme, assez grand, et dont les cheveux noirs tel un rideau obscur, masquait son visage tourné dans la direction opposée à celle de Harry. 

Avec un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité il s'avança vers cette étrange scène mortuaire. 

Un cercle de lumière verte s'alluma autour de la stèle ou reposait le corps, sitôt que le pied du sorcier eût atteinte cette limite. 

Inconsciemment il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette de bois de Houx mais continua à avancer.

Caressant la pierre d'un geste automatique, vérifiant sa consistance réelle, il entreprit de dévoiler le visage de l'homme. 

Il dû bien reculer de trois pas en le découvrant.

Serpent, homme, il n'aurait su le dire. Quelque part entre les deux. 

Constatant le peu de vie habitant la créature dont il peinait aujourd'hui à dire le nom, il revint à la charge. 

Mal à l'aise mais pas peureux pour autant, il tâta le pouls de la chose.Il était vivant. 

La lune jetait ses timides éclats de clarté sur leurs pâles visages. L'un paraissant nettement plus émacié que l'autre, affublés de lourdes cernes. Le coeur tremblant, Harry se demanda la signification de ceci et aussi comment il était arrivé là. La douleur semblait s'être quelque peu évaporée, déserrant l'étau sur son esprit.

Drago...non, ce n'était pas....ce n'était pas Drago...Quelque chose lui ressemblant l'avait emmené...

Une angoisse le saisit à la gorge et un frisson remonta le long de son échine dorsale.

- Oh bordel...

Sa respiration, bruyante, dans ce sanctuaire silencieux s'accéléra démesurément,  se couvrant de sanglots réprimés. 

Il avait froid soudainement. 

Cet endroit lui inspirait le froid. 

Voldemort lui inspirait le froid. 

Il jeta un regard intrigué au visage fantomatique et sa main gauche vint se perdre en une douce caresse sur sa joue. Harry hoqueta de surprise. 

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, là? Dingue,oui, il ne devait y avoir que ça , _Malefoy me l'avait dit j'allais devenir complètement mégalo avec la popularité et ma tête enflerai démesurément et puis elle exploserait , déchiquetant...Mon dieu , faut que je me soigne , moi....(1)_

Dévorés par une curiosité mal placée et un sortilège bien ajusté , ses doigts défirent les noeuds et boutons qui retenaient la robe du sorcier dévoilant un torse pâle , tatoué au niveau du coeur d'un serpent ailé , possédant même des griffes. Sa main, chaude en comparaison du corps ainsi offert s'y installa, ses lèvres se penchant vers celles offertes de Voldemort. 

La lumière verte qui s'échappait du cercle lumineux vînt former un cylindre scintillant autour d'eux, comme tentant de cacher l'interdis de leur baiser par son manteau surnaturel. 

Harry tressaillit sentant Voldemort répondre de sa langue plate et bifide à son baiser. Pourtant la texture de celle-ci sembla se modifier en une chose plus humaine et des mains possessives s'emparèrent de lui comme du lierre pour son mur.

Potter se sépara de lui rudement, tombant en arrière pour le compte, trempant son visage de larmes. 

Il fallait bien de l'eau pour adoucir la couleur du filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche. 

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ce fut, non pas un rire grinçant mais un chaud rire de gorge qui vint l'accueillir, en même temps qu'un ravissant jeune homme qui rejeta, d'un geste rêveur, ses longs cheveux noirs. 

Tom Jedusor bien sûr.

Il vint s'accroupir devant Harry, saisissant son visage entre ses doigts fins et délicats.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aimais toi?

Un ange passa...

Un second rire ponctua l'expression faciale de Harry qui en était resté comme deux ronds de flanc.

- Allons fait pas cette tête, nous nous connaissons après tout. Sourit-il , essuyant le sang coulant le long du menton de Harry. La morsure était nécessaire.

- Allons donc...

Un  sourire sans joie fleurit aux lèvres du monstre.

- Tu est mien.

- quoi?

Voldemort, son apparence de jeune homme...

Tout cela n'était que trop irréel pour être vrai. Qui irait croire pareilles bêtises? 

Harry ne savait plus où il en était, ni même où d'ailleurs.

Tout était allé si vite et il n'avait pas eût le temps de comprendre où ces pulsions, naissant d'on-ne-sait-où à son esprit ou peut-être à celui de Voldemort le menait. 

Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Strictement aucun.

Pourquoi le voulait-il , lui ?

Pourquoi_ lui en particulier?_

***

- Severus? 

L'appel lointain se répercuta dans la tête du professeur. 

Il ne restait rien.

_Il...ne...restait..._

_Rien?_

La petite phrase se répéta inlassablement à son esprit amenant , déferlant son inébranlable cortège de réponses.

Bêtement, oui simplement et bêtement il arriva devant le fait. 

Sa vie était un précipice entouré d'un château. Mais vide.

La magie venait de s'estomper soudainement comme lorsqu'un enfant apprends de la bouche de ses parents que les monstres sous son lit n'existent que dans sa tête. Eteignant en même temps l'existence des fées, des lutins, de ces milliers de créature qui faisait que de leur vie un joli petit conte rose dont on chemine les interminables lignes agréable et douces.

Un souffle qui détruisant les idées d'enfants... ou bien les illusions d'adultes.

Il ne restait rien.

- Sirius? 

Ou peut-être si...

Rogue ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Ah! Tu es enfin réveillé. Sourit Black.

Oui, il restait peut-être une infime raison qui l'avais retenue de basculer de Son côté. 

Car c'était véritablement ce vide qui permettait l'installation du mal. Les gens aimés ne connaissent donc jamais le mal. 

Mais lui, qu'avait-il pour endiguer le vide?

Il tressaillit lorsqu'une main froide posa délicatement son empreinte sur sa joue.

- J'ai eu peur. 

Severus l'attira à lui.

- Restes.

Sirius resta un peu interloqué devant l'apparition inattendue de cette fragilité.

 Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il semblait lire de la crainte dans ses yeux mais il faut dire que décrypter les sentiments des gens , ça n'a jamais été son fort. Pourtant autrefois il le comprenait si bien...

Quelque chose s'était cassé.

Et l'idée malsaine que ce soit lui qui l'ait provoqué le remplit d'une désolation coupable.

Severus le regarda un long moment à son tour, essayant de décrypter son expression. 

Le bonheur passé ne se réaliserait plus. 

Il n'eût que peu d'efforts à faire pour le deviner. 

Trop de choses s'étaient passés, Il le lui avait dit lors de La Marque. " Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant...Il n'y aura aucune place pour les regrets dans le coeur nouveau qui t'est offert. "

A l'époque il venait de rompre avec Sirius alors ça n'avait plus d'importance qu'il doive soi-disant perdre son coeur : il n'en avait plus, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. 

Sans s'en rendre compte Severus découvrait la véritable nature de sa marque. Ce n'était pas qu'une brûlure qui faisait joujou à s'allumer et s'éteindre quand on requiert sa présence. 

En fait elle distillait les sentiments qui faisaient la base de la magie noire : la haine et la dureté. Cette marque était indélébile, il le savait et elle maculait son coeur d'un venin des plus perfides : insensiblilité , colère , détachement...

Il ne pourrait plus jamais récupérer Sirius, pas comme avant. 

Quelque chose s'était brisé.

- Je t'aime. Glissa-t-il dans un souffle.

- Severus...

Ses lèvres douces vinrent caresser les siennes, lui offrant ensuite un baiser dont ils ignoraient tout deux qu'il s'agissait du dernier. 

***

- Je ne vous appartiens pas!! Lança Harry dans un éclair de rébellion.

Le mécontentement de Voldemort était presque palpable tant il était fort.

_L'emprise était plus agréable mais  le changement de corps et l'appel de mes disciples ne permet plus de maintenir le sort._

- Mais c'est qu'il est téméraire le petit ...Je n'aurais pas dû enlever mon emprise, tu es beaucoup moins conciliant ainsi. Dis-moi...

Il saisit son visage entre ses doigts. 

- C'est parce que je ne possède plus le corps de Drago ou juste car tu comprends que c'est moi , moi que tu as aimé , moi que tu as embrassé , moi , avec qui tu as...

- Ca suffit! Je veux plus rien entendre! 

- Arrête de te cacher de mes paroles, on croirait un gosse. En fait...

Harry répéta craintivement les derniers mots de Jedusor.

Celui-ci lui répondit avec une patiente toute sadique :

- Ton Grand-père était plus manipulable que toi pourtant tu m'es indispensable et tu es le seul qui me trouble encore, tu n'as pas compris ce que je veux de toi , tu n'as pas encore compris le lien ténébreux , mais je t'expliquerais.

Les yeux noirs et malicieux de Harry se figèrent et son être se refroidit brusquement.

_une...famille? ...une....j'ai encore...une famille...un...qui....un..._

- Mon...grand-père?

Le sorcier noir éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Oh , oui , mon beau , cela non plus tu ne le sait pas. Je vais t'apprendre, viens, je vais t'enseigner...

L'enfermant dans une étreinte possessive, il lui vint glisser son visage près de son oreille, lui susurrant chaque phrase avec une délectation perverse.

- Celui qui t'a abandonné délibérément à ta naissance sachant la mort de tes parents..lui....Celui dont l'âge t'a été masqué. Celui qui n'a jamais voulu de toi, ne te prêtant attention que par remords...ton grand-père...lui....Dumbledore...

Harry tremblait entre les bras puissants qui l'encerclaient.

- Dum...

- oui , mon tout beau , lui ...

- Pour..pourquoi..il ne ..TU MENS!!

- Crois-tu? Il viendra et tu verra, hinhinhin, tu verra...

Potter le repoussa rudement et chercha autour de lui une porte de sortie.

- Tu veux t'en aller ? Déjà?

- Laisse-moi partir!!

- Nous sommes liés, tu as besoin de moi. 

- Non! non, c'est pas vrai! 

- Ne refuse pas ce que tu ressens.

Le brun vira au rouge.

- Je ne ressens rien! Tu est un démon, un horrible et perfide dé...

Les lèvres de Voldemort scellèrent ses paroles dans sa bouche, les remplaçant par une sensation bizarrement agréable. 

- ...mon

Le baiser rompu, il garda la tête obstinément baissée, signalant  son refus de communiquer de la manière dont le font les animaux.

Il avait aimé ça. 

Il y avait répondu 

Il l'aimait aussi horrible que cela lui paraissait.

Un geignement le détourna de ses pensées.

- Harry...

- ???...Draco?

Des torches s'allumèrent d'un geste de Voldemort.

- C'est mieux ainsi.

- Draco!! 

Ce dernier se tenait allongé sur la pierre, dans une zone anciennement obscure. Du sang coulait de sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il à?? Hurla Harry s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Il est mourant, c'est un hôte je l'ai vidé de sa force et son âme meure. Répondit simplement l'autre d'un air des plus détachés et indifférent qu'il soit.

- Mais??

- Son corps se meurt dans la dimension réelle, ici c'est son âme que tu vois. 

- quoi??

- Je veux gagner. Ici il ne pourra pas l'emmener.

- mais il meure! Tu es un monstre!? Trouve un moyen de le sauver!

- Je n'ai pas envie. Il faudrait retrouver son corps pour ça, je l'ai abandonné là-haut.

Il indiqua le plafond.

- Là-haut??

***

Le vieux sorcier se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, se massant les tempes.

- Mais où est-il ?

Fumseck lança un "wark" tonitruant. 

- Tu sais quelque chose?

- waaaark!!

L'oiseau s'agita.

-  Fumseck mais dis-moi où?

L'animal se contente de voler en cercle à l'extrémité de la pièce. Dumbledore eût la soudaine envie de déplumer le phénix devant la grande expressivité dont il faisait preuve.

- WAAAARK!!!

- QUOI? Rugit-il , très agacé.

Du bec l'animal indiqua l'armoire.

- mmmh?

***

- Severus, je suis content que...

Il ne restait rien pas même lui. 

Quelque chose s'était cassé.

- Il n'y a plus rien qui me retient alors...

- qu..quoi??

Le professeur de potion se mit soudain à se tordre dans le petit lit de l'infirmerie, se tenant le bras comme s'il allait lui être arraché.

- SEVERUS!!

- Sirius. Lui répondit sèchement ce dernier, sa crise passée sitôt son nom prononcé.

- ça va? Tu n'as rien? J'ai eût peur tu sais, je...

Il ravala ses paroles devant l'expression de pure haine peinte sur les traits de Rogue.

- Crève.

Dégainant sa baguette il lui prononça un sort du bout des lèvres, expédiant Sirius direct dans l'inconscience, du sang ruisselant de son front, des plaies plein de corps.

- ...

Il sortit sans plus s'attarder.

***

à suivre...(2)

(1) L'histoire ne dit pas si c'était Harry ou bien l'auteuse qui devait  aller se faire soigner. Il est 23h00, soyez indulgents, je suis fatiguée. () (2) Kyltia : "je suis assez d'accord avec la note 1 mais j'en ajouterait une deuxième : penser à faire le plein de vitamines histoire de se magner le train à finir cette histoire

Kujaff: oui moman… *attrape son orillet et retourne pioncer*

**Tous les persos de Harry Potter et l'univers entier de Harry Potter d'ailleurs  ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling , je ne me fais pas de sous avec mes fics ni rien …vala.**


	7. chapitre 7

**chapitre**** 7.__**

- Mais où est-ce qu'on est à la fin??? Hurla Harry, serrant toujours le corps inerte de Drago contre lui.

- Nous sommes, nous sommes...eh bien...

Voldemort se leva, un sourire malsain ornant ses lèvres. Il vint se planter devant Harry qui tremblait imperceptiblement.

Il saisit le visage du jeune garçon  entre ses doigts, le forçant à le regarder.

- Nous sommes dans la pensine personnelle de ton très cher grand-père.

Voyant la grimace du petit, il se reprit : 

- Devrais-je plutôt dire son tombeau hé hé...

- Quoi?????

- Arrête de hurler, tu me casses les oreilles, morveux.

Harry lui décocha un grand coup de poing.

- Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair. Grommela Jedusor, se massant la joue. Tu aurais pu au moins attendre que j'aie fini de te dévoiler toute la surprise, voyons.

Le jeune homme, les mains crispées sur le corps gisant dans ses bras,  dardait sur lui un regard trempé de la haine. 

- Tu sais que tu ne peux me haïr. Souffla le sorcier, un rictus pervers maquillant ses traits.

Cela, Harry ne le savait que trop bien.

Cette attirance pour Voldemort était inexplicable mais elle lui était totalement interdite, il était mal, il était mauvais...et c'est un homme.. Un serpent même...une chose répugnante,  contre-nature....repoussant.....haïssable.....une chose qu'il aimait.

Son incompréhension vînt se graver dans sa voix.

- POURQUOI ?! 

- Calme-toi voyons...

- Que je sois calme??

- Tu seras calme. 

La phrase ne permettait aucune réplique.

Harry se surpris à acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

_Soumission._

_- _Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tout se passe si bien tu sais Harry...Avant que vous ne m'éliminiez à nouveau il y a quelques années j'avais mis un sort que l'on peut qualifier d'invulnérabilité si on veut...Je pouvais survivre sous forme de spectre au cas où mon corps serait détruit...C'est ce que j'ai fait, mes forces unes fois revenues, je suis allé chez les Dursley. Le premier esprit que j'ai prit c'est celui de ta petite chouette. Je suis entré à Poudlard comme ça...hinhin...Un jour cet imbécile à moitié mort ... Souffla-t-il, pointant Draco du doigt. 

- Cet imbécile est entré dans la volière avec l'intention mièvre mais cela dit touchante (il dis ces derniers mots, un sourire ironique aux lèvres) de mettre un petit message à la patte de la bestiole pour te le porter...C'était une charmante lettre d'amour, vraiment charmante...et idiote.^^

Ca m'a, cela dit, amusé, et puis…J'avais assez de force, il était tard, personne n'était là alors... Je me suis emparé de lui. Oh pauvre petit...ça me faisait presque de la peine de devoir le prendre..._presque_...Et puis la suite tu la connais...du moins en partie...

J'ai récupéré ma baguette et mes pouvoirs, je les aie masquée ensuite je me suis servi du corps de ce gamin pour me régénérer mais vois-tu, je n'avais pas assez de forces et puis...et puis...

Il vînt se poster à quelques devant Harry ; détachant sa main  du semi cadavre. Il l'obligeât à le prendre dans ses bras. Ou plutôt laissa Harry faire ceci de lui même. 

Spectacle morbide.

Une pièce dénuée de vie, une pièce taillée dans la pierre et dans le coin le plus sombre : Deux robes noires à la chevelure de corbeau, enlacés, s'embrassaient avec une obscure passion ; et, à côté d'eux, un petit sorcier blond restait, inconscient et à demi-mort, sur la pierre refroidie par la glace des souvenirs. 

Quelques rayons de lune filtraient encore par les fenêtres grillagées, éclairant le couple de sa fantomatique lumière.

Se séparant des lèvres du jeune homme, la robe noire se décida à reprendre son discours :

- Et puis je t'ai charmé, grâce à ...

Il désigna sa baguette.

- ceci.

Il désigna la baguette de Harry. 

- et cela. 

Il porta la main sur l'endroit de sa poitrine qui cachait son coeur.

- Dans le fond, tu n'a jamais éprouvé de haine pour moi...Tes parents.qu'importe...dans le fond, tu n'en a rien à faire puisque tu ne les connait pas...Je suis...

Il prit une inspiration avant de poursuivre sur un ton tout aussi vampirique:

- Je suis, au final, ta seule famille, la seule chose que tu possèdes, si je n'avais existé tu n'aurais point désiré la vengeance, si je n'avais point existé Harry ...que serais-tu? Nous sommes destinés à être ensemble. Nous sommes liés, ce n'est pas un fait du hasard mais de la destinée...!

Les mots envoûtaient Harry. Il buvait les mots à la coupe de ses lèvres et encore et encore, en désirant toujours plus.

Fascination...

La haute silhouette noire, ses amples mouvements, ses paroles douces mais amères, son expression, ses cheveux sombres baignés dans la lueur de la Lune. 

Surnaturel....

Ses gestes, asymptotes au corps d'Harry : qui le frôlent sans jamais pourtant le toucher...

Désir.

Si beau entouré de son aura sombre, si sensuelle et voluptueuse.... 

Etait-ce là, l'essence du Mal? 

Etait-ce cela?

Si cela l'était, il s'y sentait prêt à y plonger, pour toujours envoûter par la flamme qui hantait  ses prunelles couleurs d'abysses. Ne jamais le quitter, toujours, fidèle, à côté de lui, ne jamais le laisser, toujours, le protéger, le vénérer, toujours...

- Au final, Harry, nous sommes une entité, liés l'un à l'autre par ...la Magie. 

Un sourire de prédateur repus se dessina sur les lèvres de Jedusor :

Harry était agenouillé auprès de lui, tenant de ses mains la sienne, y logeant sa tête 

Totalement et entièrement dévoué.

- Harry...?

- oui ? 

- Dis-moi...M'aimes-tu?

- Plus que ma vie. 

Un rire grinçant et malsain s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Maintenant Harry, que t'importe la vie de ce simple sorcier?

Il pointa Malefoy du doigt.

Potter jeta un regard au blondinet. Il était réellement pathétique, allongé ainsi, si faible et répugnant en comparaison de son maître...

Maître? 

Harry s'étonna de sa pensée.

- Oui tu es mon disciple maintenant, ton âme est liée à la mienne depuis toujours, depuis le jour où je t'ai marqué de mon sceau. Siffla-t-il comme devinant les pensée du jeune garçon.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa la cicatrice de Harry.

- Sais-tu que ce jour là, nos âmes se sont mélangées ? 

- Je ne le savais pas.

- Eh bien je vais t'apprendre une chose : la cause des douleurs que tu ressentait par le vecteur de cette blessure est très simplement explicable : Nos âmes étaient en discordance : Ton âme pure s'opposait à la nature disons..."sombre" que je t'avais offerte, tu a rejeté cette partie de toi, ou plutôt devrais-je dire de moi jusqu'à maintenant c'est pour cela que ça en était douloureux...Ce fut pareil pour moi : 

Je n'ai pas pu ressusciter à cause de cette pureté d'âme que tu avais...Toutes les tentatives que j'ai faites par le passé, pour t'atteindre avaient toutes le même but : te convertir à mon âme, te faire découvrir la beauté de cette noirceur que l'on appelle le Mal, cette beauté où je suis immergée. Si j'ai échoué avant, c'est que je n'employais pas la bonne méthode...

- Et quelle est la méthode?

- hinhin...que ressens-tu pour moi?

- Je vous aime.

- Voilà ta réponse. 

- ...

- ...

Leur échange muet les confirma dans leur pensées : quelqu'un approchait. 

***

Severus hâtait le pas : son maître le mandait, il fallait faire vite. 

Son maître avait toujours aimé la rapidité et l'efficacité. 

Autrefois il était le plus doué de Ses élèves. Son préféré

Mais il avait fallut qu'il repense à cet imbécile de Sirius ...

Quel idiot avait-il fait! 

Son maître l'avait entendu et cela le dégoûtait.

Il l'avait renvoyé à un rang de domestique! 

Et de là, il avait perdu le privilège de partager Sa couche.

Il détestait Sirius.

Il le détestait vraiment.

Il le haïssait.

Il le haïssait du plus profond de son âme.

Severus accéléra son allure, se concentrant sur la vitesse de ses pas plus que sur ses pensée, de peur de les trouver creuses.

Son maître a toujours été son _unique_ préoccupation.

Son maître l'avait aimé. Du moins il semblait le faire.

Sirius n'a jamais été qu'une passade.

De toutes façon, il ne pourra plus jamais y avoir la même chose, cette...cette chose...si...particulière qu'il y avait par le passé entre eux a de toutes manière disparue. 

Le Bien ne lui a jamais rien apporté sauf le malheur.

Sirius aussi.

Alors il faut se ranger du côté du Mal.

Avec Voldemort. 

Oui, avec Voldemort...

Son tatouage restait encré de petites stries orange s'entortillant doucement autour de chaque trait du dessin.

Oui, Le Mal...

Le Mal est le Bien...

***

_- Albus, fait moins de bruit, tout le temps qu'on est pas dans la pièce on peut encore nous entendre!_

_- Oui, je sais, je sais ..._

_La lourde porte de bois grinça, s'ouvrant sur le fameux repère de Sirus et cadavre _

_- Là, on est enfin tranquille, alors tu me propose quoi? _

_- mmmh...D'abord, retire cette apparence de vieillard, ensuite on avisera ^^_

_Albus, de quelques mots et mouvements repris son apparence initiale. _

_- C'est bien mieux._

_- Et maintenant?_

_- On avise._

_L'homme aux cheveux brun lui lança une oeillade tentatrice._

_- A vos ordres ô grand sorcier Jedusor!_

_- mmh....je préfère que tu m'appelles Voldemort..._

_Notant l'air dubitatif d'Albus il ajouta que c'était une anagramme "amusant" de son nom._

_- hum...euh...ouais..._

Harry pressa la main de Jedusor.

- Oui c'est bien moi il y a longtemps de cela, nous sommes dans la pensine n'oublie pas, nous voyons, nous vivons, bougeons mais eux ne nous voient ni ne nous entendent.

- Vous...

- J'étais l'amant de ton grand-père, oui.

- C'est étrange.

- Pas tant que cela en fait ...

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- ...Le silence est une vertu dont tu ignores les bienfaits, jeune Potter...

Harry tiqua lorsqu'il l'entendis l'appeler par son nom de famille : il l'avait vexé. 

Il fallait rester silencieux. 

Un champ de force bleu déchira le souvenir placé dans la pensine, troublant quelque peu la vision de la pièce. 

- Tu es en retard, mon très cher Albus.

- Tom! ... (Il observa la main fine placée dans celle de Jedusor) Harry?

- ...

Jedusor eût un sourire en coin.

- Alors, fin prêt pour la bataille finale?

Le petit corps de Draco reposait au fond de la pièce, comme étranger à la scène qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux désormais clos. Jamais il ne verrait le paradoxe. 

Les images d'il y a 50ans, de Dumbledore et Jedusor, tendrement enlacés ; superposés aux corps spectraux de ces deux même aujourd'hui, tous deux prêt à s'entre-tuer.

à suivre...

**Tous les persos de Harry Potter et l'univers entier de Harry Potter d'ailleurs  ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling , je ne me fais pas de sous avec mes fics ni rien …vala.**


	8. chapitre 8

**chapitre**** 8. **

- la bataille finale... Répéta lentement  Dumbledore, contenant sa colère derrière sa barbe. 

Voldemort le regarda, perplexe.

Il était si calme...Et il le désirait furieux pourtant. Dieu que cela était froissant...

- Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de paraître....je ne sais pas...Un tantinet plus combatif, plus ....défaitiste? mmh? 

Le sorcier le scruta de son regard sans âge.

- Le bien ne peut être défait. »

Voldemort éclata d'un rire sinistre.

- Le Bien ne peut être défait!! Répétât-il, l'hystérie se fondant dans sa voix sifflante.  « Je vais te dire ce qu'est le bien : un concept aussi idéaliste qu'il est inutile. Notre nature est le mal, nous inspirons la crainte sinon pourquoi nous cacherions-nous aux yeux des moldus? Pourquoi être doté de pouvoirs si puissants si ce n'est pour dominer. Ne nie pas l'existence du mal, il est dans le coeur de chacun. » Il jeta un regard aux spectres de souvenirs défilant dans la pièce. « Dans le mien dans le tien aussi ... mais aussi dans le sien. »

Il passa un bras en travers des épaules de Harry, comme  ivre de ses mots, incapable de tenir debout.

Dumbledore fronça un sourcil de contrariété.

-  Que lui as-tu fait? 

- Ni plus ni moins que ce que je t'ai fais autrefois... Bien sûr les méthodes et le contexte sont différents, mais après tout... 

Lâchant un soupir exaspéré, la main crispée sur sa baguette, le vieux sorcier le pria d'abréger et de cesser de parler par énigme. Jedusor fit une petite moue, déçu d'être ainsi interrompu dans ses explications grandiloquentes.

- Certes Albus tu a raison, abrégons, tu perdra la vie plus rapidement, donc nous disions que le contexte... 

- Tom Elvis Jedusor ne jouez pas ce jeu avec moi!!! (1)

-  Tu me rappelle des souvenirs….Te souviens-tu lorsque j'étais élève ici  et que toi, le grand Albus Dumbledore me donnait des cours... 

- Je ne me souviens de rien. 

- Bien sûr, bien sûr que tu ne te souviens de rien... 

Sa voix s'éteignit sur un murmure tandis que son regard d'abysse dévorait avec fièvre celui de son opposant. Il reprit : 

- De toute façon la mémoire ne te sert à rien ici, nous sommes dans la dimension de ton point de vue, tes souvenirs sont gravés dans les murs. Et au cas où tu ne te souviendrais pas j'ai pris la disposition nécessaire pour que tu assistes à nouveau à cette première nuit.... 

Un sourire de dément se leva sur ses lèvres.

- ... ... Qu'as-tu fait à Harry? 

- J'ai reprit mon bien. Si le grand-père m'a rejeté à cause de mon obscurité, je suis certain que lui ne le fera pas. Autant je suis lié à toi grâce à ce sort qui nous unit, grâce à se sort qui m'a maintenu en vie et que tu hais tant.... Harry, lui, c'est une autre affaire, n'est-ce pas? Susurra-t-il, glissant une main sur la joue du gamin. 

- oui. 

- tu vois? hinhinhin...Au début, lorsqu'il était jeune, j'ai voulu le tuer lui et James pour te punir de ta trahison. Oh tu aurais entendu James supplier, oh je savais que ce fils de catin l'aurait fait "pitié, épargnez ma femme et mon fils! ils sont innocents!!" hahahaha...oui....Il te ressemblait tellement... Sa mort fût une vengeance des plus délectables...Sa femme fut tout aussi facile à tuer...Harry, lui, m'a renvoyé mon sort...sa mère avait osé jeter un maléfice pendant que son pitoyable mari me suppliait de les épargner ...Ce maléfice était puissant...Si puissant qu'il s'est  lié à mon sort,  me détruisant totalement ou presque...A ce moment, une infime partie de mon âme est passé en Harry et vice-versa. Jusque aujourd'hui cette partie de lui était restée mineure. Mais peut-être devrais-je tout te raconter depuis le commencement. Détruit à nouveau l'an dernier j'ai survécu en spectre, toujours grâce à notre _Lien_. J'ai trouvé, disons, _ intéressant _de me glisser à Poudlard, revêtant l'enveloppe corporelle d'Hedwige...Puis de cette chouette à Draco, régénérant mon pouvoir par le sang de licorne, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez puissant, que je puisse commencer à envahir l'âme de harry, me servant de la plume de phénix existant dans chacune de nos baguette, comme lien. Lorsque nous avons..._consacré_ (sourire) ce lien, mon emprise sur harry s'est accrue démesurément juqu'à en faire le plus fidèle de mes serviteurs. 

 - Tu es un monstre! 

Voldemort soupira.

- les génie ne sont jamais reconnus....hahahaha…Quelle tristesse…

***

La porte du bureau de Dumbledore grinça et des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans le silence de la salle. Une petite tête rousse apparût dans l'entrebâillement.

- y'a personne! t'a vu j'te l'avais dit! 

 - Avance! 

- J'aurais jamais cru que tu m'aurais incité à transgresser le règlement... 

- Tais-toi!! 

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

- Ah ben Fumseck est ici!! Et il l'a attaché comme il a dit! 

- Ouais ben il a dit aussi "dépêchez vous, il se peut qu'il y ait d'autre personne qui viennent dans ce bureau, soyez prudents" 

Bien évidemment, des pas commencèrent à se faire entendre dans les escaliers. 

-  Vite, sous le bureau !!! (2)

Hermione et Ron se jetèrent sous le bureau et se tinrent coi dans l'angoissante attente de l'ouverture de la porte.

Le coeur battants, ils entendirent le sombre grincer de la porte. Et retenant leur respiration, ils entendirent les pas résonner comme un champ funèbre sur le froid dallage de la salle. 

Un autre bruit de porte.

L'étagère.

Un autre bruit encore. 

Quelque chose de magique.

Plus rien. 

Hermione risqua un coup d'oeil.

Plus personne. 

- Hey Ron, la pièce est déserte.... 

- hein? 

Il sortit de dessous le bureau à la manière si mignonne propre aux  petits chats qui arrivent pour la première fois à grimper sur un bureau pour saloper les dessins de leurs maîtres...

- Ben y'est où? 

Hermione émergea à son tour de dessous le bureau. 

- Tu le fais exprès où quoi?  T'a pas vu la lumière bleue qui sort de l'armoire??Dois y avoir quelque chose dedans.... 

Ils s'en approchèrent. 

***

Une lumière bleuâtre vînt troubler la netteté des souvenirs de la pensine, cryptant ainsi les souvenirs de débauche issus de l'esprit de Dumbledore.

Rogue venait d'apparaître.

- Tu es en retard … 

- Excusez-moi  maître. Souffla Rogue, venant se ranger du côté de Voldemort. 

- Professeur Rogue ! Tempêta Dumbledore. 

Voldemort éclata d'un grand rire et s'avança vers le vieil homme, un rictus mauvais étirant ses traits.

- Tom…n'avances pas plus… 

- Ah, ça y est, la mémoire te reviens…? 

-  Je viens de te dire de ne pas approcher ! Ne me force pas à te tuer… 

-   Albus, dis-moi plutôt….Que cela te fait-il de te retrouver seul…Seul contre nous tous. Tu sais…Il seraient prêt à tuer pour moi, ce sont de braves serviteurs, de bons esclaves que j'ai eût chacun plaisir à posséder… 

Le magicien se recula, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait…Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi il avait enfermer ses souvenirs de Tom Elvis Jedusor dans la pensine…Il l'aimait.

- « ...Mais de tous mes serviteurs… » Sans le quitter des yeux, il posa sa main sur la sienne et fit en sorte que la baguette du magicien retourne à la verticale. « tu restes… » De quelques mots de pouvoir il défit l'enchantement qui couvrait l'âge de Dumbledore, lui rendant son physique réel.  « …celui que j'ai préféré. » Ses doigts s'étaient glissés sous les couches de tissu qui recouvraient Dumbledore et avaient maintenant atteint la marque de pouvoir. « Adieu…. » Des gerbes de magie rouge comme sang s'échappèrent soudainement d'Albus et allèrent s'enrouler autour de Jedusor qui tenait toujours son compagnon par la taille. « …mon éternel amour. » Il lâcha le corps du vieillard le laissant s'écraser sur le sol en un bruit sinistre. Hin..hinhin… 

Harry porta son regard vide sur le corps inanimé de Dumbledore puis sur celui de Draco. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue sans qu'il n'en comprenne le sens. 

Il jeta un regard à son maître.

Lui aussi pleurait.

Mais il riait également.

Et le blanc de ses yeux avait pris une teinte pourpre, à l'image de la magie volée.

Le ténébreux magicien tomba à genoux, agrippa le corps sans vie qu'était maintenant le directeur de Poudlard. 

- C'est ta faute, si je t'ai tué! C'est…_ta_…faute. Nous aurions pourtant pu faire tant de choses ensemble…Si seulement tu avait accepté….(3) 

Il sanglota contre le torse du cadavre un long moment, espérant tristement que les bras se refermeraient sur lui. Mais il ne bougeraient plus et le temps le feraient se roidir et devenir aussi froid que la pierre contre laquelle il reposait et jamais il n'aurait de tombe , son corps et son âme étant désormais perdu dans les propres résidus de sa mémoire : Dans la pensine.

Rogue s'agenouilla près de son maître, posa sa min sur son épaule

- Maître… 

- Silence ! Et ôte tes mains de là !! 

Il posa son regard haineux sur le professeur de potions et l'envoya se briser sur l'un des murs de pierre de sa main imbibée de magie. 

Harry restait amorphe et immobile au centre de la pièce contemplant alternativement cadavres et souvenirs scabreux. Son esprit perdu cherchait désespérément à agir mais que faire, où étaient exactement le bien et le mal…. ? 

***

Ron et Hermione étaient penchés au dessus de la pensine depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes et observaient, les yeux exorbités le spectacle.

La jeune fille attrapa soudainement Ron par le poignet. 

- Viens !! Il faut vite trouver de l'aide !! Lui hurla-t-elle, l'urgence faisant monter sa voix dans les aigus.

- ah…eh…mais…mais à qui ?! Dumbledore, Dumbledore est, il est, il est mort…Harry, lui il reste là et… 

- on s'en fout !! Y'a plein des profs qui sont fait pour ça et celui contre les forces du mal….. !!!! 

Ils se regardèrent tous deux, comme frappés par le génie.

- Sirius !!! Rugirent-ils en cœur avant de se précipiter vers la porte en travers de laquelle ils restèrent coincés mais à laquelle ils échappèrent en forçant un peu. 

Fumseck se rua à leur suite dans les escaliers. 

Ils galopèrent dans le château qui était déjà plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Défiant Rusard et sa chatte à chaque carrefour jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent essoufflés devant l'infirmerie d'où Sirius sortait, se massant les tempes.

- Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le professeur les regarda, une note d'angoisse boostant son rythme cardiaque.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

De manière diffuse , le couple lui raconta que Voldemort pleurait sur le cadavre du directeur , que Draco était par terre , Rogue dans le mur , que Harry était debout au centre de la pièce et faisait rien , pendant que « tom et Albus »( ?)faisaient joujou au milieu de la pièce aussi et qu'ils faisaient tout ça dans la pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore…

Sirius ne compris pas grand-chose mais avoir mentionné que Rogue était dans un mur et Harry dans la même pièce que Voldemort lui suffisait. Black pris alors son apparence de chien et courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore non sans avoir dit auparavant aux deux zozios de ne pas le suivre et d'alerter les autres profs. 

Il débarqua enfin dans le bureau, accompagné du phénix qui alla se poser prêt de la pensine.

Reprenant sa forme humaine, il s'approcha de l'objet. Alors qu'il tendait la main en direction de la pensine, Fumeseck s'agrippa à son bras et tout deux furent aspiré par le vortex. 

***

Un autre éclair bleu vînt troubler la vision de la pièce.

Sirius et Fumeseck avaient pénétré dans la pensine.

Immédiatement, le brun se rua sur Severus et tenta de le réveiller, en oubliant totalement de se protéger des possibles attaques du sorcier noir. 

Voldemort, en effet, ne manqua pas de noter l'intrusion. Cela l'irrita grandement.

« Tue-le.» Lâcha-t-il en direction de Harry qui déjà levait sa baguette, les mots « adava kedavra » se précipitant sur ses lèvres ,désireuses de compléter l'hécatombe.

A suivre….

(1) Bilbon saquet ne me prenez pas pour un magicien de pacotille!!!  ^^ g pas pu résister…

(2) © Monsieur Cerbères, chien des enfers de profession "si vous voulez jouez aux cons, on s'ra deux " 

(3) Kataaaan, pourquoiiiiiiii ????????? Y___________________Y 

**Tous les persos de Harry Potter et l'univers entier de Harry Potter d'ailleurs  ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling , je ne me fais pas de sous avec mes fics ni rien …vala.**


	9. chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

« Tues-le.» Lâcha-t-il en direction de Harry qui déjà levait sa baguette, les mots « adava kedavra » se précipitant sur ses lèvres, désireuses de compléter l'hécatombe.

Le regard rempli par le néant, le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche. 

- Harry !! Noooon !! Arrête!! C'est moi, ton parr...........  …….  …..   ..…  ….  ..   .

Mais la mort était venue le saisir de ses mains froides et décharnées, le vidant de son âme.

La mort possédait un nom.

Harry Potter.

Jedusor se tordait de rire, tout en félicitant son « tout petit ». Retrouvant un minimum de calme, il s'approcha de nouveau de son protégé, glissant ses mains autour de son cou. 

- Tuera-tu encore pour moi ?

- Un millier de fois. 

- Dis-moi que tu aimes tuer.

- La mort est mon amante.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

- Je n'aime que vous, maître.

- Mon enfant…Souffla-t-il, caressant sa joue du bout de ses doigts. 

Voldemort avança ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille du gamin. 

- Veux-tu devenir mon héritier, et par cela, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentar ? Le veux-tu ?

 Les yeux de Harry furent traversés par une lumière couleur flamme, puis baissa la tête.

- Je…je…….je le…je le v…..je……je……. … … … … … … … … 

Voldemort, irrité, saisi de sa main le visage de Harry, lacérant ses chairs de ses ongles, forçant le jeune sorcier à lever la tête.

- Dis-moi oui ! Gronda-t-il d'une voix grave, les yeux masqués de folie.

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, Voldemort accentua sa prise allant jusqu'à le soulever de terre.

- Réponds !!

La tête de Harry bascula en arrière, les muscles de tout son corps se raidirent. 

Constatant cela, Voldemort resserra sa prise, empêchant même le sang d'arriver au cerveau tant ses doigts appuyaient sur les artères. Pendant ce temps le phénix, toujours présent dans la salle, survola le petit magicien et décrivit un cercle autour du corps contracté du jeune Potter. Puis il se posa sur sa poitrine et versa une larme unique au creux du cou de Harry, au plus grand étonnement de Tom Jedusor qui balança sa proie pour s'en prendre à l'oiseau. 

- Saleté ! Toi aussi tu appartenais à Albus ! Je te tuerais, tu m'entends ?!

Une coloration feu envahit la pièce. 

Voldemort fit volte-face : 

Harry s'était relevé de sa chute et une aura flamboyante l'entourait. Son regard était nimbé de flammes tout comme les deux grandes ailes qui étaient poussées en son dos. Il avait l'air d'un monstre mythique, mi-humain, mi-dieu. Il planta son regard dans celui de Jedusor. 

- Pourquoi, Salazar… Pourquoi ? Souffla l'incarnation de Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Répliqua Voldemort, le regard masqué par une substance noire et la peau entrelacée d'écailles.

- Pourquoi ces morts ?

- Mais pour toi…Pour tout ce que tu m'a fait. Pour qu'enfin règne en ce monde les seuls êtres purs qui existent : les sorciers. Siffla-t-il avec mépris, pointant Albus du doigt. 

- Nous ne sommes en rien supérieur aux moldus : ce sont eux qui nous ont engendrés, c'est  leur désir d'apprendre et de contrôler qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Enlèves ton emprise de ta descendance. Rends-leur leur vie. Tout ceci n'a plus aucun sens.

- Jamais. Ne le comprends-tu pas, Godric? Le pouvoir du mal…

- Qu'est alors le bien, pour toi ?

- C'est toi. C'est pour cela que tu dois être détruit, toi et tes descendants.

Gryffondor secoua la tête.

- Tu ne comprendras jamais…Je t'ai tué pour la survie des Moldus.

- Pour ton amour Moldu tu veux dire ?

- On ne détruit pas la race des humains parce que son voisin en aime un.

- Tu n'a pas changé. Cela fait des siècles que tu ère en spectre et tu n'as toujours pas découvert la beauté, la puissance du Mal…Ce Mal, pourtant, que tu aimes, puisque c'est moi.

- J'aime la race humaine, j'aime les moldus tout autant que les sorciers, et je l'aimais autant que toi. 

- Quel humanisme pitoyable! Et quelles piètres excuses tu me fournis! Les sorciers sont nés pour dominer le monde, anéantir les autres espèces : c'est ce que nous apprends l'évolution! Ne t'en rends-tu pas compte ? Comme les moldus autrefois ont domestiqués les animaux, nous domestiquerons les moldus! Telle est notre destinée! Ranges-toi de mon côté et mets fin à ce conflit millénaire…

- Ce serait plutôt à toi d'enlever ton emprise de ta descendance et mettre fin à notre querelle…

Serpentard émis un petit rire grinçant. 

- Oui mon très cher dernier-rempart-des-moldus, laissons-les donc s'entre-tuer et enfin nous seront laquelle de nos deux lignées perdurera ou non…Et par cela, lequel du Mal et du Bien est le vainqueur…

-Quelle vision manichéenne…et quelle éloquence. Ironisa Gryffondor.

Un éclair blanc s'abatit sur l'artificiel lieu qu'avait formé la pensine.

Salzar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor avaient rejoint leurs plans d'existence : ils n'avaient plus le pouvoir de maintenir leurs pouvoir dans ce plan ci.

Les corps de Jedusor et de Potter s'effondrèrent sur le sol. 

Des deux, ce fut Tom qui se releva le plus rapidement, qui, comprenant les dimensions que l'affaire avait prise, lança son sort :

- Adava Kedavra !!

Harry eût tout juste le temps de s'infliger un _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour éviter l'attaque.

L'héritier de Serpentard lança de nouveau son sort fétiche mais il manqua de nouveau sa cible : en effet, le jeune garçon avait retrouvé ses esprits et n'avait qu'une idée en tête : vaincre Voldemort et sauver sa peau. C'est pourquoi après s'être jeté son sort de lévitation, il s'appliqua un champ de protection temporaire. Même si Harry était plutôt puissant pour son âge, il n'arriverait pas à maintenir le bouclier magique bien longtemps et les successives attaques de Lord Voldemort commençaient déjà à affaiblir la barrière protectrice. 

_Vite, une idée, une idée, vite…vite…voyons…que ferait Dumbledore s'il été là ? Enfin il est là mais…_

Harry réprima ses pleurs lorsque son regard se posa sur le corps du vieux magicien.

_Du calme…Du sang froid…Voyons que faire pur parer ses attaques…… …Mais c'est bien sûr ! Il faut anticiper ses actions…Et donc pour cela essayer de se remémorer les cours de Mme Trelaway aaargh j'aurais dû être plus attentif aux cours de divination…Cherchons, les feuilles de thé c'est hors de question…voyons…Une formule...Mais j'en ai aucune !!! Ils sont tous dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Mais oui, les livres !_

Des formules pour prédire l'avenir, ça, Harry n'en avait pas, par contre des sorts pour télétransporter des objets, ça oui !

D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître un des livres interdis de la bibliothèque qui traitait de l'avenir. Il se mit en quête de son sort de prévisualisation, car c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait. (Il le savait car à force de farfouiller la bibliothèque chaque année, il avait bien feuilleté quelques livres dont celui-ci)

Lorsque Jedusor constata que le jeune Potter avait télétransporté un livre, il ne pu réprimer un sarcasme entre deux _adava kedavra_

- Ah…C'est leur de lire ta petite fable avant d'aller dormir, c'est ça ? Je vais te raconter une histoire, moi…Il était une jeune garçon nommé Harry Potter qui n'allait pas tarder à faiblir, son bouclier une fois disparu, le prince Voldemort pu enfin sacrifier son premier agneau sur son propre autel et ainsi se venger du vilain Harry Potter qui l'avait fait tuer son bien aimé prince Albus…

Le jeune Potter fit semblant de ne pas entendre et continuait à chercher son sort. Ça y est ! Il l'avait trouvé ! Sans perdre de temps, il se lança le sort. Cela eut pour effet de ne mettre que plus en colère le sorcier noir qui commençait à craindre pour sa vie. Paniqué, il fit par faire appel aux pouvoirs qu'il avait volé à Dumbledore. 

Alors que les yeux de Voldemort redevenaient écarlates, Harry sentit enfin les effets du sort : Voldemort allait lui lancer un _Adava kedavra_ qui briserait son bouclier et le tuerait sur le champ ! Le seul moyen de le contrer…

Sans plus réfléchir, Harry brisa son bouclier et lança son _adava kedavra_ en même temps que Jedusor.

Les deux flux de magie, l'un rouge, l'autre vert, s'entrechoquèrent, formant une boule d'énergie reliée par des fils magiques aux deux baguettes.

- Non…pas ça 

La voix de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'était plus qu'un murmure. 

Il venait de comprendre.

Il n'avait plus tué avec sa baguette depuis un moment mais avait tué à mains nues, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie. Et à n'en pas douter, le jeune Potter n'avait jamais tué un humain de sa vie. Aucune âme, aucun souvenir ne sortirait des baguettes cette fois-ci : Les plumes de phénix contenues dans es baguettes des deux sorciers aller s'harmoniser non pas pour ressusciter des souvenirs, mais pour….

Une vague de magie déferla sur la pièce et une gigantesque explosion brouilla la vue des deux opposants. 

Dans leurs champs de vision, il ne restait plus qu'abysses...

Du moins….

                                                                           ******

Harry ne sentait plus son corps. 

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

Il tentait désespérément de remuer ne serait-ce que le bout des doigts, mais cela lui était impossible. 

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

L'espace d'un instant il se demanda s'il n'était pas mort. 

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

Impossible. 

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

Il entendit un toussotement.

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

Il aurait aimé pouvoir ouvrir les yeux mais il n'y arrivait pas. 

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

Comme c'était étrange…Il n'y avait plus le bruit des Dumbledore et Tom Jedusor de la pensine, ceux d'il y a 50ans…

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

Il y avait bien le son de sa respiration…

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

…A moins que ce ne soit celle de Voldemort. 

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

Non…Ce devait être sa respiration. 

Oui, c'était elle. 

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

Harry sentait enfin sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser sur un rythme irrégulier. 

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

Il avait dû subir de graves dommages…

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

Son corps fût soudain secouer par un spasme et il pu enfin connaître le goût qu'avait la douleur, la vraie douleur.

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

 Sa peau semblait comme brûler ou plutôt non…

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

C'était le sang humide et poisseux qui était collé sur sa peau qui brûlait…

_                                                                                              Ne me laissez pas mourir…_

En réalité son corps était déchiqueté à un tel point qu'on n'eut su s'il y avait vraiment encore de la peau sur lui ou non.

- Ma vie…s'en va …on dirait…

La voix était grave, familière.

_Qui est-ce ?_

_            Qui êtes-vous ?_

- Ne…Ne t'inquiètes pas mon tout petit…Ne t'inquiètes pas...Voldemort te veillera jusqu'à ta mort…Je ne te laisserais pas seul, mon amour…mon tendre amour… Tu n'auras plus à attendre bien longtemps.

_                                                                       …  Il m'assassine …_

                                                                                  ******

 - Harry !!!! 

Ron et Hermione sautèrent sur leur camarade dès qu'ils le virent franchir la porte de l'infirmerie. Cela faisait bien trois jours qu'il était endormi, ils étaient si anxieux…

- Chuis trop content de t'revoir !!

- Moi aussi ! J'ai eût tellement peur !! Ne nous refait plus jamais ça ! C'est compris

- Oui , oui Hermione ^^  …euuh…si vous continuez à vous appuyez comme ça sur moi, je crois que je vais tomber. Dit précipitamment Harry qui avait du mal à rester en position verticale.

 Ron et Hermione aidèrent toit de suite le malheureux garçon à retourner au lit parce qu'il « ne pouvait pas tenir debout, non mais, tu a vu son état et ce qu'il a fait ? Ron enfin…. »

Une fois que l'attentionné couple l'eut reconduit dans son petit lit à l'infirmerie, Harry se permit quelques questions…

- Dites…

- Oui ? Répondirent-ils en chœurs, tout joyeux.

- Que…Que s'est-il passé…exactement… ? Je veux dire…. Dumbledore et les autres, est-ce qu'ils sont….et…. ?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un long moment, interrogatifs, très gênés. 

_to__ be continued…_

NdA : le prochain chapitre est le dernier, et il réserve des surprises…croyez-moi.


	10. chapitre 10

   Assassine

**Chapitre 10.**

Il regardait par la fenêtre, fixant le vide à travers le paysage. 

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il posait sa tête contre la vitre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Sirius ? Demanda une voix grave, dépourvue de sa malveillance coutumière.

Black détourna son regard de la fenêtre au profit de son compagnon tout juste éveillé. 

Il était déjà 9h00 du matin et il venait _juste_ de se réveiller. De toute façon, tous les cours avaient été annulés aujourd'hui. C'est vrai que la mort (définitive) de Voldemort valait bien un jour férié dans le calendrier. Et puis dans 100ans les étudiants à Poudlard finiront bien par être contents que cet horrible serpent sifflant aie existé : pour leur donner une journée de repos par an…

De nouveau un gros soupir.

- Sirius…Miaula de nouveau l'homme, plus sensuellement cette fois-ci.

Et il parvînt enfin à le faire décoller de sa vitre et à venir s'assoire à côté de lui, sur le lit. Sirius contempla un long moment les courbes de son compagnon qui se découpaient sous le drap blanc, si vulgairement tentatrices, si provocantes…Et ce satané morceau de tissu ne le couvrait qu'à moitié, dévoilant la partie supérieure de son corps, dénudant un torse totalement glabre comme fait de marbre blanc. Oui, blanc. Le sang qui coule dans les veines de l'humanité semblait avoir déserté ce champ de bataille ci, n'y laissant qu'une plaine à peine parcourue de muscles. Oh et puis ces flancs ainsi mis à nu…Ces os, férocement saillants dont les trajectoires laissaient deviner l'existence de son organe, précieusement caché sous la mince haie de tissu… Bizarrement, son anormale maigreur n'entachait en rien le tableau... Au contraire. Oh, n'oublions pas non plus cet éternel sourire cynique, cet air habituellement grave en ce moment adoucis par un sourire radieux bien qu'empli de sous-entendus salaces... Ses cheveux noirs, par contre, contrastaient affreusement avec sa pâleur et la blancheur des draps ainsi placés : une partie coulait en désordre sur l'oreiller et une autre venait griffer son visage de piques noires…

- Je suis si passionnant que ça? 

Sirius ri doucement. 

Il devait avoir l'air idiot lorsqu'il le détaillait ainsi.

- Oui … Souffla-t-il, aventurant ses doigts sur le visage de Rogue qui ne pu assassiner le sourire satisfait qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres. 

Pour eux aussi, Voldemort avait peut-être été une bonne chose…

Il est vrai que voir Rogue mort par terre avait causé un choc à Sirius. 

Remarque, s'être fait tuer par le seigneur des ténèbres avait dû aussi être douloureux…

Heureusement que le combat s'était déroulé dans la pensine. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, personne n'aurait été en état de les ramener…

Cela dit, pourquoi avoir laissé la possibilité à ses victimes de réchapper de la mort lorsqu'il choisit la pensine comme terrain de jeu…Bah, sûrement à cause d'une confiance excessive en lui-même…enfin bon….

Après la petite résurrection collective d'il y a cinq jours et une jolie dispute…

_« TU a essayé de me tuer, Severus ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir… »_

_« Oh ! Ca suffit ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes reproches ! Tais-toi et oublie-moi un peu, tu veux ? Je ne t'avais rien demandé... »_

_« Rien demandé ??Mais tu criait au secours rien qu'en me lançant un regard ! »_

_« Foutaises… »_

_« Oh et puis la ferme ! De toute façon tu voudra rien écouter je suppose, tu est trop buté, on dirait un vieil âne capricieux»_

_« Imbécile heureux ! »_

_« Vieux parkinsonien ! »_

_« Chien galleux ! »_

_« Pervers psychopathe tueur de chien galleux ! » _

_« Vil tentateur ! »_

_« Dom Juan ! »_

_« Aguicheur de bas étages… »_

_« Séducteur à deux francs… »_

_« Espèce...espèce de … »_

_ «de… mmh… »_

_« Hn… »_

_…Ils finirent par atterrir dans la chambre de Rogue..._

Après tout la frontière entre haine et amour entre ces deux-là avait toujours était ténue…Maintenant….

- Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente, maintenant ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…Je...J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelqu'un. Ca doit être le choc. Répliqua Sirius, laissant échapper un petit rire alors qu'il caressait distraitement les cheveux de Severus.

- Mh….certainement.

- bon…'serait peut-être temps de sortir de cette chambre, non ?

- …

Le silence de Rogue était toujours très révélateur. Au bout d'un petit moment, les deux amants lancèrent un « naaaaan » en chœur tout en hochant négativement la tête…^^ 

                                                                     ***

Toute l'école ou presque avait défilé devant Harry en moins de deux jours.

C'était épuisant.

Littéralement et totalement épuisant.

_Tu vas bien ?                                             Oh toute mes condoléances…                                   _

_    Harry tu es notre héros !                                                                                                Bravo, bien joué                                                 Je m'appelles Franz et je…              Je suis Betty et je tiens à te dire que tu es…_

_   Wahouuu !                                         Vive le grand Potter                        Mes plus sincères condoléances                                            C'est vraiment ta cicatrice ?                  Tu veux adhérer à…                                              félicitations !   _

_C'est Harry Potter !                                 Enchanté.                                    Oh pauvre Harry…_

Et blablabli et balblablabla....

Si Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas intervenus en expliquant à grand renfort d'interdis et d'annonce publique que Harry Potter était encore très fatigué et qu'il valait mieux le laisser se reposer, il y serait encore.

Selon les dires du journal de Poudlard, Harry sembla très affecté de la mort de Dumbledore. 

Suite au 'vidage' de pouvoir qu'il subit, il fut totalement impossible de le « ressusciter » comme les autres. 

Et aujourd'hui, c'était Voldemort qu'on allait enterrer...

Fournir une tombe, même à un être démoniaque, était un devoir. 

Chacun a droit de reposer en paix, non ?

***

La moitié des sorciers d'Angleterre devaient être là…

Certains étaient venus faire la fête, d'autre étaient venus, s'attendant à un imprévu, d'autres étaient venus pour porter le secret deuil de leur maître, d'autres encore pour soutenir Le héros, Harry Potter…L'autre partie de la population était restée chez elle, par crainte, par indifférence, par mépris ou bien à cause de la météo qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà mauvaise.

Mais qu'importaient tous ces gens massés au-dedans et au dehors du cimetière ? 

Qu'importaient…

Harry se tenait droit, il avait un air grave peint sur ses traits et s'il ne pleuvait pas ce jour là, chacun eût pu voir qu'il pleurait. Son regard ne perdait pourtant pas de dureté. Il resserra un peu plus sa cape trempée contre lui. 

Hermione le regarda avec tristesse et tenta de lui proposer son parapluie pour l'abriter, mais il refusa bien évidemment. 

Ses yeux étaient trop bien scotchés au trou qui éventrait l'herbe verte et dans lequel dormait le cercueil de bois noir.

Tour à tour, les professeurs de Poudlard, les gens hauts placés défilèrent près de la tombe, grommellent quelques mots à mi-voix. Pas un seul ne jeta de fleurs : leur rancune était trop bien enracinés en eux pour ça. 

Puis vînt le tour des familles des victimes.

Comme la pluie, les injures coulèrent sur l'insensible tombeau.

Enfin vinrent les civils. 

Parmi eux, nombreux furent les anonymes déposant des fleurs.  

Mais aucun n'osa orner le cercueil de pétale de la couleur des ténèbres ou du sang. 

Pas un.

Ce fut au tour de la famille Weasley de défiler. Les têtes rousses juraient avec le paysage trop gris et insupportablement délavé et blafard.

Puis vînt la famille Granger. 

_« Sang de bourbe »_

Draco s'avança avec son père, dépassant Harry, évitant chacun soigneusement de le regarder, l'un par amour l'autre par haine…. … … …

Le blond fut le premier à faire un pas en arrière et à retourner dans la masse des anonymes.

Lucius resta un long moment, dos à la foule, tête rejetée en arrière laissant couler les longs fils d'or parsemés de pluie qu'étaient ses cheveux. L'une de ses mains était soudée à sa canne de nuit et d'argent. 

L'autre serrait une rose dans sa main.

Il la jeta finalement dans le tombeau. 

La rose rouge atterrit sur le haut du cercueil, là où l'on avait placée la Croix.

Harry avait été désigné comme le dernier à devoir saluer la tombe.

Il en fut ainsi.

Tout comme Lucius Malefoy quelques instant plus tôt, il vînt se planter devant la fosse. Il laissa glisser son regard le long des angles du bois noir, caressa mentalement la petite croix d'argent ainsi que la rose rouge posée dessus. 

Il écarta un des pans de sa cape et en retira une rose qui semblait apparemment blanche bien que de petites rides noires, invisibles aux yeux de la foule, rongeaient la base des pétales.

Il la jeta à son tour.

La fleur atterrit à la perpendiculaire de la rose rouge, conjurant silencieusement toute deux la Croix chrétienne de leur entremêlement…

Sur son ordre muet, la rose se teinta de noir.

La cérémonie était finie.

                              Voldemort avait, semble-t-il, trouvé la main d'Hadès.

                                                                ***

Lorsque la cérémonie s'acheva, la foule rivalisait avec le silence du tombeau.

Elle se dissipa sans bruit, finalement trop honteuse pour oser danser et chanter un mort.

Chacun rentra chez lui. 

Ce qu'il venaient de tuer c'était le Mal, c'était une époque.

Disparu.

Cette pensée était pour eux totalement nouvelle et comme toute nouvelle chose, elle était un peu déroutante, un peu froide.

Ron, Hermione et quelques autres élèves et professeurs se proposèrent de raccompagner Harry mais celui-ci leur expliqua qu'il emprunterait le chemin habituel. A savoir Pré-au-lard et poudre de cheminette. Et en cas de problème, il y avait aussi le balai. Cela ne leur plu pas (harry risquait vraiment d'attraper froid ou bien de faire de mauvaises rencontres…) mais il se plièrent à sa volonté.

Alors qu'il était maintenant seul et marchait avec monotonie le long du chemin de Pré-au-lard, il s'arrêta de manière inopinée.

« Viens. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, et pourtant elle était grave et sonore, presque caressante.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

L'immense plaine verte qui s'étendait entre le cimetière et la ville  était délicatement abreuvée par l'averse. 

Et nul homme autre que Harry n'y marchait. 

Mais soudain, comme émergent d'une frontière invisible, une silhouette apparut.

Elle s'avança vers Harry qui, lui, restait toujours aussi immobile.

La brume et la pluie se dissipèrent, laissant place à la netteté.

Lucius Malefoy s'avançait plus majestueux et souriant que jamais.

Mais son sourire était un sourire cynique, le sourire d'un vainqueur.

Il se planta enfin devant Harry comme tout à l'heure devant la tombe de Voldemort. 

A la différence près que cette fois-ci, il s'agenouilla devant lui, faisant tomber le rideau blond de ses cheveux sur les côtés de son visage. 

Harry glissa la main dans ces cheveux d'or et lui intima de se relever.

Ce qu'il fit.

Potter souriait au blond d'un sourire sardonique.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils diraient s'ils savaient que la personne qu'ils ont enterrée n'était autre que Leur Héros. Dit doucement Harry.

- En effet. C'est tout à fait ironique.

Le jeune homme saisit les non-dits de Lucius dans sa globalité.

- Oui, j'avais prévu cela depuis le début, Lucius. Ces Moldus et sympathisants Moldus ont tout avalé. N'oublie pas que je suis un maître en manipulation. Je suis un Serpentard.

Lucius lui sourit à la fois émerveillé et apeuré devant un tel machiavélisme.

Harry continua son discours, répondant aux questions muettes de son élève.

- Tout était feint. Tout était truqué. De l'amour pour Dumbledore à ma surprise lors de l'apparition de Godric. Tout ceci me fut possible grâce à la pensine. Quelle idée idiote de mettre ses pensées dans un objet. Car s'il est possible également de modifier l'objet pour modifier la pensée. Toute chose a une réciproque. J'ai modifié les souvenirs de chacun, j'ai charmé qui je devais, j'ai mis en mon pouvoir ceux qui devaient l'être…Et me voici, dans ce resplendissant et jeune corps, qui plus est…Ce n'est pas celui de n'importe qui…

- Celui de Harry Potter…

« Harry » eut un sourire démesurément pervers et diabolique puis vînt se saisir des lèvres de son esclave, lui offrant une infernale étreinte d'avidité et de désir.

                                                         FIN 

Note de l'auteur : *grand sourire satisfait* hem…Je suis sûre que vous avez des envies de meurtre, tout soudain…Je me trompe?  ^______________^ 


End file.
